Makah Legends
by purple dreamer 685
Summary: What if the Quileute legends weren't the only ones that were real? What happens when Alex, a descendent from an important member of the Makah tribe, starts to change after her close encounter with a vampire? Why does Jacob, her best friend, act weird around her now? And what the hell is an imprint? Slight AU
1. You

**This is my first story for Twilight, I don't own anything. Only the OC's in this fic. Thanks! Hope you like it!**

"Can anyone tell me what the definition of Coulomb's law is?" Mrs. Wither's question, as usual, was met with silence. Her mud brown eyes narrowed, "Oh, come on guys. Don't make me start calling on people. You know I hate doing that".

Actually that was debatable. Personally, I think she enjoys watching us squirm. You can see it in the gleam in her eye and the smirk she gives when she picks on a student who obviously doesn't know the answer. Plus she always asks questions about future chapters so unless you read ahead, which I tend to do, you wouldn't know the answer.

Mrs. Wither's eyes start scanning the room of the 20 or so students, looking for her next victim.

My body stiffens automatically as her eyes roam over me. _Please don't pick me, please don't pick me, please don't pick me._ Just like everyone else, I **hate** being called on during class. Not because I don't know the answers, I usually do, I just hate being the center of attention. Even if it is only for a couple seconds.

"Mr. Dowel," I let out the breath I was holding and glance over at the boy in question. "Could you please tell the class the definition?" she asks with a quirk of her eyebrow.

The poor boys eyes were wide, his mouth gaping, "Uh… I um… don't know Mrs. Wither." I looked back at her, her hands were on her hips and her mouth was set in the usual smirk. Oddly pleased that another one of us didn't know the answer to one of her questions. I shook my head and looked out of the window next to me. It actually looks pretty nice out, maybe Jake and I could go to the beach instead of work in the garage again. The rabbit could wait another day.

A nasally voice broke though my daydreaming, "No, Ms. Carrow, that is incorrect." I rolled my eyes.

Yeah its official, she loves embarrassing the shit out of us. What a bitc- "Ms. Evergreen," I closed my eyes briefly. _Fuck me.._ "How about you, do you know the answer?"

I could feel all of their eyes on me, I really need to get over my fear of speaking in front of people. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I turned to look at her. "Yes, Mrs. Wither, I do." Her eyebrows raised a bit, surprised, silently telling me to continue. "Coulomb's law describes the force interacting between static electrically charged particles." As soon as I saw her nod and continue on with her lesson, I turned to face the window again, purposefully tilting my head so that my hair would fall to cover my face.

Soon after, the bell rang releasing us from class. I gathered my books and started to walk towards my locker. The hallway was loud and crowded as always, since this was the only high school on the rez everyone had to come to this school that was of age and they clearly didn't make it big enough to fit all of us.

Over the buzz of the crowd I heard a familiar voice, "Hey, excuse me. Lady coming though!" I smiled to myself, my day always got better when Olivia was in it, "Oh, don't give me that look. You were standing in the middle of the hallway. Don't be too surprised that someone actually told you to move." Laughing lightly I closed my locker and turned around to greet my best friend. As usual, she looked perfect. Her long black hair was flowing behind her making it look like someone had a fan in front of her like they do for photo shoots. Her full lips parted when they saw me, forming into a smile, her perfect teeth glowed against her copper skin. She was the definition of beauty.

"Hey babe," she greeted, "ready for lunch?"

I smiled at my friend, "Of course, Gran made us lunch again." I said, dangling three sack lunches in front of her. She absolutely loved my grandmas cooking, she's even went as far as saying she would kill for it.

Olivia groaned in pleasure, "Honestly, Alex, your grandma is a saint," she snatched one of the offered bags and peeked inside. Her dark eyes widened, she smiled and muttered something along the lines of, 'bless that woman', before she reached out to grab my free hand, dragging me towards the cafeteria.

She looped her arm through mine and began filling the silence with mindless chatter. She then told me about Justin, who asked her out, _again_. Apparently he won't leave her alone, he's been bugging her about going out with him for nearly a month now.

I frowned, "We'll talk to the guys and see if they'll get on his case about it. I mean, I'm sure they will, this has been going on for too long and he's creepy."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, tell me about it. Buuuut speaking of the guys," she untangled her arm from mine and turned so she was walking backwards in front of me, then stopped and fixed her gaze on me. She was smirking. Oh no. Here we go.

I groaned, "Please Liv, not today."

She mimicked me in a voice that definitely didn't sound anything like mine, "Please Liv, not today." I narrowed my eyes, "Yes, today Alex. I'm going to keep bugging you about this until you tell him. I'm not gonna sit around and watch you give him the eyes any longer."

I grimaced, "Alright, I do not give him 'the eyes', that just sounds gross."

"Yeah, well, imagine seeing you give Jacob the eyes everyday in lunch. Its distracting. I actually want to enjoy the enchiladas Gran made today. Thanks."

"Gran made enchiladas?!" I didn't check to see what she made today, Jake was gonna be so happy. Enchiladas are his favorite, especially the ones my grandma makes.

"Yes she did. Don't change the subject."

I sighed, "Look, its probably just a phase Liv. He's my best friend I can't like him, I need to get over it. I'm not going to ruin our friendship over something stupid. He matters too much to me. Alright?"

She stared at me for a few seconds, "Alright. But just so you know, I give your future relationship my official stamp of approval. I'm actually rooting for it."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah yeah, whatever, lets get to lunch. Jake will kill me if he doesn't get his food soon."

We walked into the cafeteria and headed for our usual table. All of the guys were there, Quil, Embry and Luke were yelling about girls. As usual. But Jake was looking around the cafeteria, his eyes narrowed and his fingers were thrumming on the table impatiently. Damn is that boy impatient when it comes to food these days.

When his eyes finally meet mine a small smile forms on his lips, "Lex! Where the hell have you been!" He looks down at the bags in my hands and he beams at me, his signature Jacob smile. "I mean, I guess I can forgive you if that second bag is for me." He says as he reaches for the bag.

I laugh as I hand it to him, "Shut it, Jake, you know Gran wouldn't forget about you." I sit down next to him and Olivia sits in the open seat next to me. She tares through her bag as soon as she sits down. Not bothering to greet anyone, she always puts her food first. I watch Jake out of the corner of my eye as he peers into the bag.

He stares at the food for a moment, a smile beginning to take over his face. I barely hear the muttered 'man, I love that woman', before he is shoveling the enchiladas in his mouth. I smile to myself and slowly start to eat my lunch as well, listening to Quil try to convince Luke and Embry that Amber Heard is the hottest girl in school.

"Sho Wexi, what took ou sho wong?" Jake asked over a mouthful of food. I looked over at him and blushed slightly, knowing that we got held up talking about my should be nonexistent crush on my best friend of ten years.

"Uhh… nothing." I could feel my blush deepening as he raised his eyebrow. "We were just talking." I said, looking down in an attempt to hide my pink cheeks.

"We were actually discussing how you don't breathe anymore when you eat," Olivia said, looking around at the table of boys, "If you want to call what you guys do eating. It's more like inhaling." From across the table Embry stuck his tongue out at her.

Jacob glared at her as he swallowed his food, "Yeah. See this is why I asked Lexi what you two were doing. Unlike you, she's nice."

"Hey, I'm nice! I just happen to also be brutally honest," she turned to Embry, Quil and Luke, "and if you ever want to go on a date with whoever you all end up agreeing on, you need to be able to eat like a civilized human being."

Luke barked out a laugh, "Who said we wanted to date her?" My eyebrows shot up at his response. What a prick.

Quil shot him a look and punched him on the arm. "You're an idiot, dude."

"Wow, okay. Anyway," Olivia looked over at me, a slow smile taking over her face, "Speaking of being brutally honest, if you must know what we were talking about, I was just talking to her about the guy she likes."

Three heads swung in my direction. I groaned, put my head in my hands and massaged my temples. As much as I loved Jacob, Embry and Quil, they _always_ freaked out whenever I liked someone or if they heard that someone was interested in me. We all basically grew up together so they were pretty protective. When I moved here ten years ago from the Makah Reservation, my father and Billy quickly became friends. So whenever they would get together for a game or to go fishing, Jake and I would hangout too. At first Papa would try to get me to hangout with Becca and Rachel, but that didn't last long at all. I wasn't into the whole dress up, put makeup on and talk about boys thing; and that made me uncool to them. But what I did like was finding out how much stuff I could get into before I got in trouble, and that made me really cool to Jacob.

We would usually explore the woods by his house and see who could climb the trees the highest. Or we would go to the beach, play around in the water, bury each other or even have sand-ball fights. But our favorite activity was playing pranks on his sisters. I was nine when I met Quil and Embry, Jacob was ten. He brought them over to his house one day after school and told me they had a few ideas for some new pranks, we all instantly became best friends.

But right now my three best friends wouldn't stop bombarding me with questions. I turned my head slightly to glare at Olivia who just smiled sweetly at me in response.

Quil was all business, "Come on Alex, who is it?" I just shook my head. Keeping quiet was my best bet right now.

"Lexi," Jacob poked my arm a few times, "you know we're gonna get you to spill eventually, you might as well just tell us now."

"Just don't tell me he's a pale face, we don't need another one of those arou- Ow!" Embry sat a few seats away from me rubbing his arm with a wounded look on his face and Jacob was glaring back at him.

Perfect distraction. "So when is Bella going to come get the bikes, Jake?"

He immediately perked up at the sound of her name, my 'love life' forgotten.

"I can't believe I forgot to tell you! She's coming tonight, actually she doesn't even know they're done yet. Thanks for that by the way, I wouldn't have finished them as fast without your help."

I put a smile on my face that I hoped looked real, "No problem, Jake. Before I go over after school I'll run to my house and get my helmet for her, she hurts herself enough walking on a straight path I can't imagine what she's gonna be like on a bike."

The bell rang as he shook his head and chuckled lightly, "You're right, I'm gonna have to be extra careful with her." He got up and kissed the top of my head before walking away, "I'll see you at home, Lex."

Quil walked towards me, "You may have gotten him to forget-"

"Great distraction by the way," Embry came up behind him and winked at me.

"-but were still on your case." he ruffled my hair as he passed, I batted his hand away and glared at his back as I began trying to fix my straight hair. Embry caught my eye gave me the 'I'm watching you' hand motion a couple times before he decided I got the point.

Once they were gone I turned to glare at Olivia, "You're an ass for that."

She stood and looked down at me with a sad smile, "And you're an idiot if you thought I was just gonna let it go without trying."

I got up and rolled my eyes, I guess she's right about that. "Yeah, well now that you got me into this mess, you're gonna help me." We started to make our way towards our next class, we only had one left to go and it was gym.

I heard her sigh next to me, "Alright, what do you want me to do."

"We need to think of a guy that I can tell the guys about," she gave me an exasperated look and she opened her mouth to object, "No, I'm not telling Jacob that it's him." Olivia frowned as I pointed at her, "Your plan failed. By the end of class give me a list of guys that you think they would be okay with. Capiche?"

She glared at me, "Capiche."

* * *

"Renn Vechten."

Ew. "He smells like mothballs."

She hummed in agreement, "Vic Paye?"

I thought about him for a moment, he had that tall, dark and handsome thing going for him and he was nice enough. I guess he could work, "Maybe, next?"

"Joe Rowlett?"

I shook my head, grabbing my book-bag out of my locker, "I put nair in his shampoo a few years ago at camp, he still hates me."

A giggle burst out of her, "Only you, Alex, only you."

I smiled, the guys may have gotten me too into pranks a few years ago. "He refused to put on his cap during the swim meets and his hair was too long. He always lost us points for it and I decided he needed to be put in his place."

She laughed loudly at that, "By making him bald?!" I laughed with her and shrugged. "Man, I feel bad for any guy who messes with you."

"So do I."

We both turned at the sound of Jacobs voice, he was walking towards us with his backpack slung over one broad shoulder and an easy smile on his lips. My heart fluttered and the corners of my lips turned up automatically at the sight of him.

"I'd make their life a living hell." Jacob said as he rested his arm on my shoulders. Jake and I have always had a pretty touchy relationship. It was nothing weird, it just involved some hand holding or an occasional arm on the shoulder. We were both just comforted by each others touch, always have been.

I snorted, "And you don't think I would? Contrary to popular belief, I can take care of myself."

He smiled looking down at me and squeezed my shoulder, "Trust me, I know you can. It would mostly be for my own personal reasons."

Pleased with his answer I smiled back, "Good. But what are you doing here? I thought you were meeting Bella right after school."

He shrugged removing his arm from my shoulder and adjusting his book bag, "She texted me and told me she would be over around four thirty. So I've decided to go home with you, I need to thank Gran for lunch anyway."

"Sounds good to me," I took his hand in mine and waved to Olivia, "I'll see you Monday, Liv."

 **Sorry for any typos!**


	2. Pickles and Beer

We were close to my house now, we took the shortcut through the woods so it was only a fifteen minute walk instead of the thirty that it would have been if we had taken the roads. Jake and I knew these woods like the back of our hands. By the time I was eleven I knew the quickest way to get to his house from mine, and now there is a worn pathway between our houses that Jake and I still used on a daily basis.

We approached the little house my grandma and I shared. The small one story building was nestled a little farther into the woods than the other houses here, but other than that virtually nothing about it was different from the other homes on the rez. The roofs shingles desperately needed to be repaired and it definitely needed a new coat of paint but this was home. It wasn't perfect but then again nothing in life really was. We had a little balcony in the front with a rocking chair that Gran usually sat in to read. Off to the left of the house was a small garden with a tiny shed next to it, the garden consisted of two apple trees and various fruit and vegetable plants. If my grandma wasn't cooking or reading then she was gardening, it was one of her favorite things to do. And seeing as she wasn't doing the later two she must be busy cooking.

I opened the front door and kicked off my shoes, "Hey, we're home."

My grandmother turned to face us. Her salt and pepper hair was tied up in a bun, her warm smile was deepening her laugh lines and her eyes were sparkling. "Well, if it isn't my two favorite kids."

"Don't let Quil or Embry hear you say that," Jacob replied, "they would be devastated." He took off his shoes and made his way towards my grandma.

I set my backpack down and leaned against the couch, smiling as I watched my two favorite people. Once he was next to her he carefully wrapped his arms around her small frame and murmured, "Thank you for lunch today, Gran. It was delicious."

She lovingly patted his back, "No need to thank me, my kids need to eat." Jacob beamed at her and leaned down to lightly kiss her hair before releasing her. "Now, move out of my way or your dinner won't be as good as your lunch." He laughed loudly as he dodged her many attempts to hit him with her spatula.

A huge grin took over my face, I could watch them all day. Jacob grabbed our book bags and walked past me to go down the little hallway towards my room, probably to start on his homework. I went into the kitchen and peeked over Grans shoulder, "What-cha makin'?"

"Just some burgers, usdiga. Would you cut up some lettuce, tomatoes and pickles and put it in a tupperware container for me? I want to send a few burgers home with Jacob. Lord knows that boy is eating Billy out of house home."

"Sure sure." I replied, making a mental note to check their kitchen when I went over today, its been about two weeks since the last time I got groceries for them. They were probably running low on food. I guess I could do that when Jacob was with Bella, at least I wouldn't have to be around when he started flirting. I heaved a sigh as I made my way around the small kitchen; pulling out two cutting boards, a chiefs knife, serrated knife and the crinkle cutter for the pickles and placing them all on the mini island. I grabbed the jar of homemade pickles and one of the cutting boards and set it off to the side with the crinkle cutter, Jake had this weird thing for always wanting to cut the pickels. Apparently the crinkle cutter was the coolest knife in the world, plus, when he thought no one was watching he would secretly eat a few. Not that I blame him, homemade pickles are delicious.

"Jake!" I called, "Come help me cut some veggies!" I heard my bed creak and his feet pound on the floor.

"Do I get to cut pickles!?" He asked as he rounded the corner and entered the kitchen.

"You say it like its something to look forward to." I mumbled and nodded my head towards the supplies I left out for him.

He gave me a confused glance and grabbed the crinkle cutter, waving it around, "You do understand that this knife makes the little squigglies on the pickles right."

I looked up at him, trying to fight the smile that was tugging on my lips, "Yes, Jacob Black, I do understand that. What I don't understand is how you still find that so amusing. You act like a second grader that found the scissors that cut zig zag lines and refuse to use anything else."

He started to cut the pickles with a scowl on his face. After a minute or two I heard a deep voice mumble, "Yeah, well normal scissors are boring."

I snickered, shaking my head a little. I had finished chopping the lettuce and I was now cutting the tomatoes. "You're right," I said, looking up at him. He was staring at me, out of reflex I stuck my tongue out at him, gaining a smile from him in response, "Normal scissors are boring. So are normal knives.." I picked off a piece of a patty that Gran placed next to me, "And normal people." I threw it at him.

He easily caught it before it hit him and plopped it in his mouth with a devilish grin. "Its not nice to throw food, Ms. Evergreen. I thought you were raised better than that."

My mouth dropped open. "Well, excu-"

Something hard hit the back of my head, I whipped around to see my grandma with her hands on her hips and a wooden spoon in her hand. She was glaring at me, but you could see the little sparkle of mischief in her eyes so I knew she wasn't actually mad.

"Gran!"

She pointed the spoon at me, "No throwing food, Alexandra. Say you're sorry." She gave me a stern look, challenging me to argue.

I cannot believe this is happening right now. We are both eighteen years old, okay I'm almost eighteen, but still I'm not a child.

I turned towards Jacob whose shoulders were shaking lightly trying desperately not to laugh. I glared at him and his shoulders shook a little harder.

Gran was still standing behind me waiting for me to apologize.

"Sorry."

He smiled and actually managed to say, 'I forgive you', without letting a laugh escape.

I pointed to my lips and mouthed 'I hate you', knowing my grandma couldn't read my lips from behind me. But all that did was turn his little smile into the one brightened up his face, the one that I loved so much. The smile that was so undeniably Jacob. My heart did a little tumble at the sight of it.

Knowing that was the best apology I would be giving right now, my grandma walked away, leaving Jake and I alone.

As soon as she was out of hearing range he leaned over the mini island, "You give really shitty apologies, you know."

I smirked, "And you're really shitty at cutting pickles."

He gasped and put his hand over his heart, "I am wounded. I cut pickles to perfection, Lex."

I hummed in fake agreement. "Ha, yeah, just hurry up Gordon Ramsay, we have to leave soon." He let out a small laugh before we both began cutting the vegetables in a comfortable silence.

This is why I have more than just friendly feelings for my best friend. He's adorable, he loves the little things that most people would over look. He has a childish side to him and so do I, he never judges me for it, instead he embraces it with me. Everything with him was so easy, natural even. I loved it.

And I also need to get my head out of my ass. I can't think about him like that for a bunch of reasons. One, he definitely wouldn't want me to, and two, I am his wingman and wingmanning doesn't work when you actually have feelings for the person you're helping. Three, we're best friends and it would ruin _everything_. Four. He's about to go hangout with the girl he's basically been in love with since we were kids. And lovely number five. I know for a fact that the only girl that goes through his mind at all is Isabella Swan. I had to get this pathetic little crush out of my system, its getting ridiculo-

Something wet just landed on my cheek.

"Ew, what the fuck?" I quickly slapped it off my face and looked to see what had landed in front of me.

It was a pickle.

"Jacob."

"Hmm?"

"Why was a pickle on my cheek."

"You were thinking." What?

Confused, I looked up at him. "You.. threw a pickle at me because I was thinking?"

"Kinda. You were thinking about something and I could tell it was putting you in a bad mood. You had that look on your face, the one where your eyebrows are bunched together and you bite the side of your lip so hard it looks like you're gonna bite though it," he shrugged, "I had to do something to get you to stop. Plus I want you to look at my squigglies." He smiled and nodded towards the pickle in front of me.

A laugh burst out of me at that, "You want me to look at your squigglies? I swear you're actually a five year old in an eighteen year olds body."

"But a sexy five year old?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ha! Yeah, keep dreaming bud." The smile he had put on my face was borderline painful. "Alright, well your _squigglies_ look great. Truly, its a work of art." I tossed the pickle in my mouth, "A very delicious work of art, gold star for you." He beamed at me and promptly shoved a handful of pickles in his mouth. His eyes focused on something over my shoulder and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh shit its almost four thirty", I looked behind me, it was 4:11, I guess he had to go now. I turned to him planning on telling him goodbye but the words died on my lips. He had started to shift his weight and look around franticly. He ran his hands though his long hair— his nervous gesture. I frowned, whats got him so worked up? I guess it might be the date. I sighed, I was going to have to talk him through this.

"Jacob." my voice sounded soothing and calm. He turned to me immediately, his eyes still a little too big and his shoulders looked incredibly tense. I gave him a small smile. "Why don't you go in my room and get our backpacks while I get you the helmet to give to Bella."

He absently nodded at me and went to do as I asked. I walked out the front door and went to the small shed near the garden. I quickly found the forest green helmet and made my way back to the house. Jacob was just walking out the door, he placed my backpack on the steps and slid his on. When he saw me he walked over to met me halfway.

His eyes were a little distant but at least they were back to their normal size. God, he was overthinking this little 'date' too much. I looked at the muscles on his shoulders, he still looked tense. I could fix that. I gently placed my right hand on his shoulder and slowly brought it down to take his hand in mine. At my touch he slowly began to relax, he let out a long breath and met my gaze.

He granted me a shy smile, "I just really don't want to fuck this up, Lex. You know, the reason she started hanging out with me in the first place was so that I could fix the bikes she got. And I know she is still hung up on that douche so I really shouldn't expect anything from tonight. Hell, I'm honestly expecting her to never hangout with me again now that the bikes are done." He let out a humorless laugh and my entire body tensed hearing it.

I squeezed his hand and gave him the helmet, "She'd have a death wish if she did that." No one hurts Jacob.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug, his woodsy musky scent surrounding me, I breathed it in greedily. I loved how he smelled. "You're gonna stay tonight, right?" His breath tickled my face.

Reluctantly I stepped out of his embrace, "Sure, I'll tell Gran." I pushed him towards the path that led to his house, "You better get going or you'll be late." I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile, "Everything will be fine."

He nodded and began he seven minute walk to his house. I walked back inside and started to look around the kitchen trying to find tupperware containers for the patties and veggies. Eventually I found some and put the lettuce in its own container and began doing the same with the tomatoes, pickles and patties. I began to think about what Jacob told me.

Who the fuck does Bella think she is? She knows damn well that Jacob likes her and he would obviously do anything for her. Thats why she brought the bikes to him instead of paying to get them fixed. She used my best friends feelings to get what she wanted.. I swear, if she ends up kicking him to the curb after she gets her bike tonight I'll give her hell. No one gets to treat Jacob like that.

Gran's voice broke my train of thought. "Did you and Jacob get into a fight?"

"No."

"Then why are you mad?"

I sighed and met my grandmothers questioning eyes, "Jacob is having… girl problems and if she hurts him I'm probably going to need you to bail me out of jail."

She simply nodded, not even batting an eye at my threat. "And who is this girl?"

"Isabella Swan, Charlie's daughter."

Her brow furrowed and a frown formed on her lips. "I don't trust that girl, she hangs around with the wrong crowd."

The wrong crowd? "Okay, whats that supposed to mean?"

"I'll tell you when you are ready, usdiga. Don't worry about it yet." She opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a plastic bag. She proceeded to put the full tupperware containers in it.

I honestly didn't have the energy to try and get a straight answer out of her today so I just nodded. "Hey Gran, I was wondering if I could stay at Jake's tonight?"

"Sure. Just don't be a hassle on Billy."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll behave. I plan on getting them groceries today and doing homework till Jake gets home."

She smiled warmly at me, "Good. I won't be home until later on tomorrow evening, I have some tribal ordeals that I need to take care of."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow night then." I took the bag from her and leaned down to kiss her cheek, "I love you."

Her eyes sparkled, "I love you too."

I walked outside and grabbed my backpack off the front steps before making my way towards Jakes.

* * *

As I walked up the gravel road in front of their house I noticed that Bella's truck was still here, I guess they haven't left yet. I made my way up to the front door and walked inside, "Hey Chief! I brought food!" He glanced away from the game he was watching and waved to me. Too interested in whatever was happening on the screen.

I sat the bag down and began pulling the containers out and setting them on the kitchen table. "Gran made burgers, does that sound alright for dinner or should I make something else?"

He turned to smile at me for a second, "Nah, burgers sound just fine." The announcer on the screen said something that caught his attention, he began to yell and complain about how it was a 'total bullshit call' .

I stifled a giggle, classic Billy. I walked over to the fridge and peaked inside, just as I suspected there was hardly any food in it. I made a mental note to get more eggs, milk, cheese, sandwich meat and fruit. I took stock of the pantry as well, we needed bread, hamburger buns, and cereal. I'd get anything else I thought they might want when I was actually at the store.

"Hey Chief, is there anything you want from the store? I'm gonna go grab groceries."

"Just try and get them to give you some Reds if you can. The game isn't the same without it."

I laughed, "Sure sure."

I went into Jakes room to get his wallet. He usually left it on the dresser, except it wasn't there. Shit. I was going to have to go ask him for it. The normal, sane part of my brain said that it wasn't a big deal, I did it all the time. The irrational, jealousy clouded, girl part of my brain was absolutely dreading it.

I dragged my feet as I began walking towards the garage. I could hear the murmur of voices as I got closer. I took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door before entering. I don't think they heard my knock.

Bella was sitting on the worn leather couch next to the bikes. She had a bright smile on her face, her brown doe eyes were animated as she said something to Jacob. He laughed at whatever it was, his eyes never leaving her. I looked away from him, he was looking at her like she was the only thing that mattered. My heart ached a bit. Jacob was leaning on one of the bikes and smiled at me once he noticed I was there, I gave him a small wave and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. He lightly shook his head, nonverbally telling me it was okay. Since he didn't seem bothered by my presence I walked towards them.

Bella seemed to notice that Jacob's attention wasn't only on her anymore, her eyes widened a bit as she saw me. Ever since Jacob and Bella started hanging out again I tried my best to give them space so I haven't really seen much of her since the first couple of times they hung-out. I guess she was surprised to see me.

I gave her a warm smile, "Hey Bella, its so nice to see you." Not really. Total lie. But you have to be nice to your best friends possible future girlfriend, right?

"Hey, yeah. Nice to see you too." She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for interrupting." I turned to my best friend, "Jake, can I have your card. I'm gonna go get groceries."

"Oh shit, yeah." He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Is there anything special you want? Billy's making me try to get him Reds again." I laughed.

He joined me and rolled his eyes, "Of course he is. I guess just get me my favorite chips." He walked over to me and handed me his card. "Thanks Lex."

"Not a problem." I saluted him as I walked away. "Bye Bella!" I left before I heard her reply.

* * *

"Okay, so I have eggs, milk, cheese, apples, grapes, turkey, ham, and roast beef." I mumbled to myself, "I still need bread, buns, cereal, chips and to somehow get the beer."

I pushed the shopping cart towards isle three so I could get the bread. I picked up a bag of wonder bread and got some hamburger buns. I also got some cinnamon raisin bread for myself for breakfast. I then made my way towards the cereal isle. I picked Cheerios for Billy and Captain Crunch for Jake. While I went to go get Jacob's chips I began contemplating how the hell was I going to get that beer for Billy. I've had to do this before and I've tried everything already. I've tried being honest with the cashier, who basically just called me a liar. I've asked other adults and they were always convinced I was some delinquent teenager trying to get drunk.

"Alex?", I heard a familiar voice call my name. Was that..?

"Cyrus?" He came into my line of view. He looked different now, his hair was cut short, his facial features were sharper and he was at least an inch or two taller from the last time I saw him. And damn did he look good.

He held his arms wide, a cocky grin on his face. "The one and only."

Laughing lightly I stepped into his embrace to give him a quick hug, "No way, I thought you left to go to college in Florida?"

He shrugged, "Eh, I figured out the college life isn't really for me. So I moved back here and I'm working at the Jeep dealership in Port Angles."

Well fuck me. He just got hotter. Not only does he work at a car dealership, but at a Jeep dealership?! Jeeps are my kryptonite. I've always wanted a Wrangler. "Damn, thats awesome. I bet the commission you get on the cars is great. And here I am, still working at the Body Shop."

"Hey, I remember the time you fixed up my Nissan. You basically brought that car back to life. You're good as hell at what you do." I shrugged. This was true. I was damn good. "Plus, now that I know you still work there I'll send my customers over to you."

I felt my eyes go wide, his customers. Customers that just bought Jeeps. Jeeps. If he did that I would get to work on Jeeps, not to mention all the money I would get from people setting up appointments just to see me. I stepped forward and grabbed his hand. "Do you sell a lot of Wranglers." The question came out so fast I would be surprised if he even understood what I said. I felt myself blush as he laughed.

"Yeah I do, they're one of our best sellers." He smiled and tilted his head to the side, "Why? Do you like em?"

I snorted, "I love them. I've always wanted a Wrangler."

His smile grew as he stared at me, "We have something in common then."

We talked for god knows how long, the conversation was light and fun. We followed each other around the store as we each got everything we needed. Except for one thing.

I stopped in my tracks, "Shit."

"What?" Cyrus asked, his expression was a mixture between amused and confused.

"I need to get beer for Billy," I said, his head tilted in confusion, so I added, "my friends dad."

His expression turned teasing, "Uh huh. Your friends dad. I didn't know you were the drinking type, Alex. Aren't you full of surprises."

I gave him a bored look, "Ha, Ha. Funny. I told him I would get him a pack of Reds for the game he was watching." I bit my lower lip. The cashier was an old woman who looked like she'd rather die than be here right now. She wasn't going to do me any favors.

"I could get it for you."

My eyes snapped up to meet his dark brown ones, "How? You're only a year older than me."

He rolled his eyes and laughed lightly, "Ever heard of a fake ID, Alex? They're quite useful in times like this."

Honestly how could I not have thought about that sooner. I didn't drink, but if I got a fake I could always get Billy his beer and that would make his life so much easier. But Cyrus was willing to use his for me, I could _finally_ get Billy the one thing he really wanted.

I beamed at him, "Could you really get it for me?! I'll pay you back I swear, we just need to find an ATM and-"

"No need," He cut me off. He walked over to the beer and picked up a case of Reds. God, Billy was gonna be so happy. "But if I do this, could you do something for me too?" He asked, looking a little shy for the first time since I've known him.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Go on a date with me."


	3. White Fox

**Hey guys!**

 **I just wanted to say thank you soooo much for the reviews! You guys are awesome and I love reading them, it makes me want to write this that much faster lol.**

 **I also wanted to say that I'm sorry if the chapters are going pretty slow. I just wanted you to meet the characters first and kind of get familiar with how Alex is. I won't be making all of the chapters like these, some days in her life I will skim over, I might even skip weeks lol. I'm just excited for when everyone gets their powers.**

 **I'm also not 100% decided on what I will have Alex do. I have a few ideas but I would love to hear yours, so if you guys want to pm me some of your ideas that would be great!**

 **By the way, I have SUCH a hard time writing Cyrus. I don't know why, but it's so much easier to write Alex and Jacob rather than Alex and Cyrus lol. Hopefully that changes, I plan to have him around for a bit. You know, till Jacob gets his head out of his ass.**

 **Anywayssss, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Tell me if you do!**

* * *

"What?"

That was the last thing I was expecting. Maybe a free check up on his car or something but a date? I knew I was staring at him like he had three heads but I couldn't help it.

He let out a nervous laugh and shifted his weight back and forth. "Would you go out with me sometime? I mean I'll still get this for you if you say no and all but I thought it might be fun. You're really cool and I thought we could either go out to eat to someplace nice or maybe go see a movie?"

My brain started to function properly again. I don't know about going out to eat, that seemed a little more intimate. But I could go see a movie with him, why wouldn't I see a movie with him.

 _Because of Jacob_.

A small voice in the back of my head said. And I immediately shut that voice up. I didn't owe Jacob anything, we were just friends. And I had to get over him somehow right? Maybe focusing on another guy would help me do that.

Plus it was just a movie, I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. I gave him a small smile, "A movie sounds nice."

At my acceptance a wide grin took over his face, "Awesome, when would you like to go?"

I thought about it for a moment, "How does next Friday sound?"

"Sounds perfect. That new romance movie comes out then if you want to go see that."

"Eh, I read the book. I don't want to cry on the first date," I joked. I thought for a moment, "That new movie, Crosshairs. I know it looks pretty dumb but I like making fun of shows like that. Is that alright?"

"Sure! I'll watch whatever." He chuckled and scratched the spot behind his ear. He held up the case of beer, "So, lets get this to your friends dad. I'll check out first. Wait for like five minutes and then go checkout, I'll meet you outside." He winked at me before he went up to the cashier.

I did as he asked and waited a bit before I went to check out. Once the cashier told me the price I pulled out Jacobs debit and copied his signature perfectly. It wasn't hard to copy his scrawl to be honest.

As I walked out I noticed that the sun was starting to go down. Damn, how long was I in there for? I adjusted the grip I had on the grocery bags and looked around the parking lot for Cyrus. I saw him leaning against a black vehicle. As I got closer I noticed what it was.

"Shut up! You have a Wrangler!?" I almost dropped the groceries and had to readjust my grip again. Cyrus let out a hearty laugh and came over to take a few bags off my arms.

"Yes I do," He gave me a smug grin. It was the newest model of the Jeep Wrangler Unlimited. The entire exterior was black, it had a very nice pair of extreme terrain wheels, and oh my god I was in love. "Why don't you check out the inside, Alex?"

Shit, he didn't have to ask me twice. I jumped over to the passenger side and hopped in. It was spotless, it looked like he just drove it off the lot. I touched the seat I was on, feeling the cool leather beneath me. He hopped into the drivers seat and smiled at me, "So, what do you think?"

I put the bags in my hands on the floor and ran my hand over the dashboard, "I think I'm going to steal your Jeep."

He laughed loudly at that, "Well there's no way I'm letting you near my keys now."

I snorted, "As if I would need your keys." He gave me a confused look, "I work at a body shop and I'm rebuilding a Rabbit with my best friend right now. I'm pretty sure I know how to hot wire a car." His eyes widened and I laughed.

Then I heard him mutter, "That's actually pretty hot." I stopped laughing as my mouth fell open, I gaped at him. He laughed at my facial expression, "Sorry, it's true. You're beautiful, Alex. And your knowledge about cars makes you even more attractive."

I blinked a few times, he's really straight forward isn't he. But it's really nice to receive a complement from him. Every once in awhile someone would tell me they thought I was beautiful. I didn't receive complements all the time since I was always around Jake, Quil and Embry and they always mean mugged any guy that came close. A coy smile took over my lips, "Thanks, Cyrus."

"No problem."

I looked at the clock, "And as much as I would love to stay in your car forever, I have to get home."

He gave me a crooked smile, "Okay, where's your car? I'll drop you off by it."

"Oh, I don't have one, I walked."

His eyebrows rose, "Really? Well then let me drive you home. I don't want you walking, you've heard about the bear attacks right? A lot of people have been killed, you shouldn't be out alone by the woods." I nodded as he put the jeep in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot.

Bear attacks? Why am I only just hearing about this?

"How long has it been going on?"

He glanced at me briefly, "A couple of weeks now, I think. Hikers have gone missing, people have been killed just a few feet off the side of the road, too." He shook his head, "It's awful, the bears are getting ruthless."

I turned to look out the window. I walked through the woods everyday for years, multiple times a day in fact, and I have yet to see one. Why wouldn't anyone have told me about it? Surely Gran and Billy both know, they're on the council, don't they discuss important stuff like that?!

I gave him the directions to get home, as we hit the long stretch of gravel road that lead to Jacob's house I saw Bella's truck driving in the opposite direction. I purposefully looked at the bed of her truck, making sure she didn't take the motorcycles with her. As long as she didn't have them she would be coming back, and Jacob would be happy. It ended up being empty, thank god. I really didn't feel like axe murdering someone tomorrow morning before school.

I looked at the clock again, it was already 7:23, I expected them to be out there for a little while longer, but I guess not. Maybe she got the hang of it pretty fast. Or she got hurt. Knowing Bella, I'm assuming she got hurt.

"Just pull up next to the garage."

"You got it."

I grabbed all of my grocery bags and the beer and thanked him. "Thanks for the beer and the ride home, Cyrus."

"Not a problem," he smiled at me, "So should I pick you up here next Friday?"

I thought about that for a moment. I wouldn't mind being picked up either here or at my actual house. But isn't it like customary that your dad sees you off on your first date? My dad died a few years back in some freak accident, I was too young at the time so I didn't get many details and till this day I don't think I'm really ready to know. Call me naive but I like to imagine that he died peacefully in his sleep. But, I still had Billy.

"Yeah, I think so. Billy won't mind."

Cyrus tilted his head, "Your friends dad, Billy? Why would he be involved?"

Oh, he thinks this is my house. "This is Jacob's house, he's my best friend, Billy's his dad. But he wouldn't mind if you picked me up here. He'd probably prefer to meet you anyway and do the whole 'what are your intentions with my daughter' type thing." I shrugged.

Then his brow furrowed a bit, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but shouldn't your father be questioning my intentions?"

The usual pain in my chest whenever my father was mentioned popped up. I tried to keep my facial features neutral. It wasn't his fault, he didn't know. I forced a small smile on my face, "My dad died a few years ago," his eyes widened, "so Billy kind of stepped up to fill that role for me."

Cyrus's face looked pained, "I'm so sorry, Alex. I didn't know."

I shook my head and waved it off. "Nah, it's fine. Don't worry about it." I opened the car door and stepped out. "Thanks again, Cyrus."

He just nodded and waved goodbye. Sighing heavily I walked through the doorway, set the bags on the kitchen table and said hello to Billy.

"Where have you been, girl? It's been almost two hours since you left and it only takes thirty minutes max to get groceries." Billy started to wheel his way towards me.

I started to put the groceries away, "I was at the store, Chief. I ran into an old friend and I guess I lost track of time." I looked over at him. He was watching me with a stern look on his face. I smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry."

He just nodded, "Was that who dropped you off?" He was staring at me, it was like he was looking into my soul to see if I was telling the truth.

"Yes." He raised his brow, after ten years of basically being his fourth child I knew what that meant. He wanted the full rundown. Who they were, where they were from, how I knew them, how old they were and blah blah blah. Sometimes I hated it when he was in dad mode. "His name is Cyrus Moyes, he's nineteen and he graduated from the rez high school last year. I met him during gym two years ago," I shrugged, "he's a nice guy." He just grunted in response, probably doubting the nice guy part. I grabbed the case of beer, desperate times called for desperate measures of persuasion. "He got you this." I smiled wide, lightly shaking the case of beer at him.

His eyes widened and just when I thought I won, "If he's nineteen how did he get the beer." His eyes were narrowed now.

Shit on a stick. Why do bad things have to happen to good people. Really. I say please and thank you. I hold doors open for people, I resist the urge to slap Embry 85% of the time (and that's really hard to do, believe me) and I give homeless people money. And I get this in return.

"Does he have a fake?" I winced. "Alexandra." His tone was stern now.

I looked down, defeated, "Yes." I pointed at the case of beer, "But look! It was for a good cause! I finally got you your beer. Plus, I'm underage and you try to get me to get you beer all the time."

He nodded, "Yes, but I am partially joking Alex. I know you can't get it. Plus theres a difference between you getting it for me and him having a fake ID to get it for himself. I understand that kids want to have fun, I do. I just don't like the fact that a nineteen year old drinks enough to have to get a fake ID. Thats all." He gave me a smile and wheeled back into the living room. At least when Billy got to the point of his lecture he just left it at that.

Once I finished putting all of the groceries away I started to make the burgers. Gran only made them two or three hours ago so they would still taste really good. I got out the vegetables that Jake and I cut and some cheese and hamburger buns. I quickly made four burgers, giving Jacob two. I grabbed his favorite chips as well and added a couple handfuls to his plate. Then I made us all a small salad, just for us to have something on the side.

"Alright, old man. Dinner is served." he was watching the game intently, instead of coming to the table he just opened another beer. I sighed, putting my hands on my hips. "Billy, you can watch the game from the table, come and eat."

He waved me off, "I can't see it from that far away and the game is almost over, I'll go over during a commercial." Like hell he will. It was almost eight o'clock. It was late and he needed to eat now. Jeez I sound like my grandma. I walked into Jacobs room and went up to his nightstand by his bed. I cleared off the small clock and the lamp and started to pick it up. Shit, it was heavy. I put it down and readjusted my grip.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting your dad something to eat off of." I grunted as I picked up the nightstand. I turned around and my breath caught. He must have just gotten out of the shower, water droplets were running down his well defined chest. I couldn't help it, I watched as they made their descent towards the waist band of his pajama pants, which were hanging dangerously low. Heat rushed to my cheeks and I knew I probably had a decent amount of pink coloring my face. I looked up at him, praying that he didn't catch my moment of weakness. He was nodding at my statement with his eyes closed, thank god, focusing on drying his long hair. While he was distracted I stole another look. Over the past month or two Jake got big, I don't know what he was doing differently but damn, he should keep it up. God, I need to get ahold of myself.

I put the nightstand down and I shook my head as if it would clear my thoughts, I reached down and grabbed a random shirt off the floor and threw it at him.

"Put a shirt on."

His eyes popped open and he smirked at me, "What, does my being half naked bother you?" He continued to dry his hair with the towel.

I gave him an unamused look and tried not let my eyes wander. "No. Now put the shirt on and move this by your dad, please. You can probably lift it easier than I can and I want him to be able to eat while he enjoys the game."

He shrugged and threw the towel down before putting on the t-shirt. I had to look out the window to stop myself from watching the way his muscles worked as he put it on. He casually walked over to the night stand and easily picked it up and carried it out of the room. I followed him out and once he put the nightstand next to Billy, I put the plate food on top.

"There," I said with a smug grin, "now we both get what we want." He looked surprised and gave me a huge smile as he thanked me. I kissed his cheek before I walked away to eat my own dinner.

Throwing myself ungracefully on the chair I picked up my burger and took a huge bite, moaning at the taste. I don't know what exactly Gran puts in her meat but those spices blend together so well. Jacob was sitting across from me, he was shoving as much food as he could in his mouth.

"You know, Olivia was right." He looked up at me, his mouth was full of food so he couldn't answer. Instead, he tilted his head in confusion. "You do eat like an animal." I smiled at him.

He stopped chewing for a second to glare at me, but it wavered when I started to laugh. He shook his head as a smile started to play at his lips. He swallowed, "The only reason I'm not tackling you to the ground right now for such a comment is because your grandma made these burgers. And I doubt she would make me more if you went home tomorrow black and blue." I snorted. He would sooner cut off his own arm than hurt me. He took the last bite of his burger and added, "Plus you got me my chips."

"I'm glad to know I can win you over with food."

"He can also be won over with car parts." Billy interjected.

Jacob looked over his shoulder and mock glared at his dad, "Traitor."

"Thanks Billy!"

"Anytime, sweetheart."

Jacob looked back at me, his eyes were still narrow. I grinned widely at him and ate the last few bites of my salad. "So do you want help cleaning up or can I go shower?"

He grabbed both of our empty plates as he stood, "Nah, go ahead. I got it."

I nodded and headed towards his room. Ever since we first became friends we started staying over at each others houses. We were seven and eight when it started so our parents never thought anything of it. And over the years nothing changed, except we always had to keep the bedroom doors open now. When we were thirteen we decided it would be easier to keep some of our clothes and other essentials at each others houses. So now I have a drawer of clothes at Jacobs and he has one at mine.

I pulled out a pajama shirt and some shorts and grabbed a towel from the linen closet. I turned on the shower and began to strip. Once the shower was warm enough I stepped in, letting the warm water wash away the dirt and exhaustion of the day. I let myself think over everything. Overall it had been kinda interesting compared to the other days in my boring life. I got to sit in a Jeep Wrangler and I got a date for next Friday.

I smiled slightly to myself. Cyrus seemed like a pretty good guy. He was easy going and our conversations weren't forced. He seemed to be genuinely interested in the things I had to say, which was important to me. He didn't mind that I enjoyed talking about cars either. Usually guys got put off when I knew more about them than they did. I guess they thought it made them less manly or something, Quil once told me they were intimidated. Which I honestly found hilarious and I was totally fine with it. I'm a lot to handle, and if they couldn't handle me knowing my way around a car then they sure as hell couldn't handle the rest of me. I was more than happy to show them the door.

But Cyrus actually _liked_ that I knew about cars. He even said he thought it made me even more attractive to him. I smiled, I knew not all guys were presumptuous douchebags. He also didn't seem to mind my choice in the movie next week, he just genuinely seemed happy that I said yes. Which was unbearably sweet.

I moved to position my head under the shower head to rinse the strawberry conditioner out of my long hair. Once I was done I turned off the water and grabbed the towel I left out for myself. I dried my body, put my clothes on and then put my hair up in the towel. I grabbed my spare toothbrush and proceeded to brush my teeth and then rinse my mouth with listerine. I left the bathroom and heard a murmur of voices, Billy and Jacob must be talking about something.

I went into Jacobs room and began to dry my hair with the towel. Once it got to an appropriate dampness I put the towel on the hook behind the door. I didn't know how long Jacob and Billy were going to be talking so I decided to do the responsible thing and start on my homework. I decided to begin with the math homework that I had, it was probably one of my worst subjects. Once I got down to the the twenty third question when I got stuck. I couldn't figure out the answer for the life of me. When I was younger my dad would help me out with most of my math homework.

A twinge of pain blossomed in my chest. Papa.

 _"…_ _shouldn't your father be questioning my intentions?"_

I winced.

Yes. Yes he should. But he's not here. He died when I was fourteen, he died before he could do a lot of things with me. He wasn't there when I got my first gold medal in swimming. He wasn't there to comfort me when I stupidly broke my arm after I landed wrong jumping out of a tree. He wasn't there to celebrate with me when I made it into mostly all honors classes my first year in high school. Not when I learned how much I loved cars and that I was actually good at fixing them. He died not knowing about how I got the large scar next to my hip after I cliff dived and hit one of the rocks on the water. He was taken from me before he could know a lot of the things that make me who I am today. My breath hitched and the back of my eyes began to burn.

No. I would not cry. It's not even that important. It's just a date, most people don't even care about this kind of stuff. But then again most people had their father and took it for granted. I blinked furiously, willing away the tears. I tried to clear my thoughts, tried to focus on something else, anything else. But my mind wasn't having it.

I began to imagine what it would be like if my dad were going to be there. How I might actually wear a dress and he would ask where the rest of it was, half serious, half joking. How he would tell me I looked beautiful and make sure he answered the door first. Papa probably would have questioned Cyrus, asking him where exactly we were going and what time he would have me home. He might have even pulled a Charlie and threatened him a little, if only to get his point across.

The numbers on the page began to blur and I refused to let the tears fall. I took deep breaths and looked up at the poster of the Camaro on the wall, wishing my tears away.

"Alright, I know Camaro's aren't your favorite but I didn't think you would get this upset when I hung that thing up." My head snapped in the direction of his voice. I blinked a few times to clear my vision. Jacob had a worried smile on his face, I realized he was trying to lighten my sprits with his lame joke.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah, well anyone with good taste would get upset looking at that thing." I looked back down at my math homework. Deciding it could wait till later I put it back in the appropriate folder.

I sighed and looked up at Jacob, he was leaning on the doorframe looking like he really wanted to ask what was wrong. I really didn't like talking about parents to anyone. Granted Jacob was probably the one person I would ever talk to about anything, but I was more of the suffer in silence type and bare all of my burdens myself type of person. He opened his mouth to ask the question I knew was coming.

I interrupted him before he would say anything. "So what do you wanna do? We could play Crash 2 on the ps2?" I got up and started up the gaming system. I heard him sigh and move into the room. Once I got everything ready I turned to him and handed him a controller. He was staring at the screen with his brow furrowed, a slight frown on his face. I felt a pang of regret. I knew he hated it when I didn't share what was bothering me, but he knew pestering me wasn't going to get him anywhere. If anything I would go to him when I was ready. He knew that.

We turned on the multiplayer mode, he was always the Crash, the reddish fox, and I was the white one. It was an unspoken agreement between us. We played for thirty minutes without speaking. With him next to me I started to feel a little better. I looked over at him, he was concentrating on the screen, his tongue peaking out from between his lips. A smile began to tug at the corners of my lips and he nudged me with his elbow.

"Come on, Lex." He whined, "We're losing to the overgrown hedgehogs." I smiled and got pack into the game. It was about twelve when we finally stopped playing. I rubbed my eyes with the heal of my hands, they burned from looking at the screen for so long. Jake turned off the tv and the playstation while I gracefully flopped myself on his bed.

The room went dark around me but I stayed where I was. There was a faint light coming from the street light outside. I felt something poke my side, "You know you're gonna have to move so I can lay down right."

I snorted, "Or you can go sleep on the couch." My retort was a little muffled by the blankets my face was stuffed in. But I guess he heard it since his rumbling laugh filled the silence.

I groaned as I crawled towards my side of his full sized bed and got under the covers. Once I moved over enough I felt him lift the covers and settle in next to me. After a few moments I heard my name.

"Lex?"

"What."

"Can I ask you something."

I groaned. I really didn't want to talk about my dad right now. I shook my head instead of answering.

"It's not that. I promise."

The guy could read my mind sometimes, I swear. "Alright, go ahead."

He took a deep breath, "My dad mentioned something earlier while you were in the shower." I turned my head to look at him, he was looking at the ceiling. The crease between his brow was back and I hated that it was there so much today. "He said it took you two hours to get the groceries today, and that a guy drove you home." My eyes widened. Oh. Damn. He turned to face me and his dark eyes gazed into mine. "Why would you do that?"

What? Why would I do that? A bit of anger lit inside me. No. Jacob couldn't question why I was hanging out with other guys. It wasn't his business, I was my own person and I could do what I wanted. "Jacob. I can hangout with whoever I want to."

A look of confusion swept across his face and then his eyes widened. "Oh, no, Lexi I know you can. I don't have a problem with you hanging out with anyone. You know that."

It was my turn to be confused. If that wasn't the problem then what the hell was he talking about.

"I guess I didn't explain myself clearly, I'm sorry about that." I nodded. "I just want to know why you would tell me you were getting groceries instead of telling me what you were actually doing. I don't see the reason why you would lie to me." A small flash of pain shone in his eyes. He thought I lied to him? "I mean I know I can be protective sometimes but if you wanted to go be with the guy you like for a couple of hours I wouldn't have stopped you. I guess I would have liked to meet him first just to know who you were going with but I never wanted you to feel like you had to lie to me." I could see the sadness in his eyes.

Jake thought I lied to him to go hangout with the guy I liked. He thinks that I thought he's too over protective of me to go to him with the truth.

"Oh, Jake." My hand fumbled under the covers until I found his, I twined our fingers together. "I didn't lie to you. When I went to get groceries I ran into Cyrus while I was there. We started talking and I guess time got away from me. I didn't realize I was there for so long until I left the store and saw that the sun was setting. Cyrus offered to drive me home because he didn't want me walking home through the woods with the bear attacks going on." As I explained his eyes lost the sorrow that was there and the corner of his mouth quirked.

"So what you're saying is that you didn't lie to me and it was all a big coincidence?"

"Yup." I said, popping the p for emphasis.

"And I'm not too protective."

"Eh, I wouldn't say that." I nudged him with my elbow lightly.

I felt his laugh more than I heard it, "Sorry Lex, but I doubt thats going to change anytime soon." He squeezed my hand and smiled at me. I untangled my hand from his and brought it up to fluff my pillow so I could lay comfortably on my side. When I looked at Jacob again he had a smirk on his face.

"What." I asked cautiously.

"So. Cyrus, huh?"

A blush immediately colored my cheeks, I picked up my pillow and hit him with it. He laughed, "I am soooo not talking to you about that." I said in a harsh whisper.

"Sure sure."

I fluffed my pillow again and turned to lay on my other side, I was asleep within minutes.

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry for any typos!**

 **I also forgot to mention this last time. Gran might call Alex, Usdiga every once in awhile. It means baby in cherokee. I couldn't find anything in Quileute so I had to go with that.**

 **But good news! We might get a little bit of wolf action next chapter ;)**


	4. Pink

**GUYSSS!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone that wrote a review, favorited, and followed this story so far! It means so much :)**

 **This took me forever to write. lol**

 **As always I apologize for any typos and I own nothing but my OCs!**

 **I really hope you enjoy this chapter. 3**

* * *

 _I was alone._

 _Looking around I began to take in my surroundings. I was standing in some sort of clearing, the sparkling snow on the ground told me it was winter. All of the trees besides the evergreens were dead, striped of their leaves until spring._

 _It was cold, too cold to be standing alone in the middle of the woods._

 _I hated it when I did stupid stuff like this in my dreams, the least I could do was imagine myself a freaking coat._

 _I began walking towards the opening in the trees when I heard the crunch of footsteps in the snow. I froze, slowly turning to see who was here with me._

 _There was a man standing a few yards away. Stunned, I took a few steps back. He was unbelievably beautiful. His face was flawlessly sculpted, each strand of his blonde hair was perfectly in place, his clothes were even crisp, he looked elegant and somewhat regal._

 _"_ _Hello, child." He smiled at me, a chill made its way up my spine. "Let me help you. I could bring you to your full potential." He inched closer and the air around me changed. It smelled sweet, almost sickeningly so._

 _I took in a breath to tell him where he could stick that 'potential' but the words died in my throat and my mind became sluggish. Everything was a bit slower, like I was drunk. The trees around me became hazy, the only thing that was clear was him. It was like I was looking through a tunnel and he was my only destination. I shook my head, what was wrong with me… "Come." He demanded in a musical voice, I took another breath, slowly my eyes met his again. The magnitude of his beauty struck me once more. The only thing I could focus on was the man._

 _Another breath._

 _But he wasn't a man._

 _Perhaps a God._

 _I wanted to touch him, to see if he was real. He was the only thing that mattered. I wanted to please him._

 _I_ needed _to please him._

 _"_ _Okay."_

 _As I took a step forward an inhuman growl sounded behind me._

 _For a moment my mind cleared, I turned around to find the source of the sound. At the sight of the huge russet wolf I gasped, taking in another breath. And just like that my mind was hazy again. I could no longer make out the details on the wolf. All I could see was a distorted reddish brown figure making its way towards me. I wanted to see again, I wanted another moment of clarity in this weird foggy state of mind._

If I looked at the man I could see.

 _I slowly began to turn around, my sluggish state not letting me move any faster. But then I heard a whine come from the animal. The trees began to come into focus again as my mind started to clear. I faced the wolf again. He was closer now, his large brown/black eyes boring into mine. He continued walking towards me until he was directly in front of me. Slowly, he lowered his head and placed his forehead onto mine. Instantly the remaining fog dissipated._

 _Whatever the wolf did worked, I was now able to breathe without getting the worrying side affects from the man a few yards away._

 _"_ _Thank you." I whispered._

 _His eyes met mine again, and I could swear that I recognized them. He grunted and nodded, accepting my thanks._

 _I stayed still as he took his place next to me. And for some odd reason I felt safe next to the giant animal. Like nothing could touch me. Out of instinct I reached up and stroked the fur on his face, his eyes closed as he instantly leaned into my hand. A sound similar to a purr came from the beast. I smiled, it was almost as if he found comfort in my touch. While he was distracted I took this time to look at the full length of the animal before me. He was mesmerizing, he moved with such grace for being as big as he was. He looked intelligent and immensely powerful. I scratched a little behind his ear and the purring sound got louder._

 _Suddenly his eyes snapped open, his demeanor changed in an instant. In a second he was angled in front of me and roaring, the sound was deafening. I grabbed onto the fur on his side and peered around him. The beautiful man was even closer now. Except he wasn't as beautiful anymore. With the weird haze gone I could now see what he was clearly. I saw that his eyes were blood red and they had a crazed look to them, how he barely moved, not even to breathe. I noticed the dried blood on his lips as they parted in a wide grin. His teeth were coated in some kind of white creamy substance, he snapped his jaws at the animal next to me and laughed wildly as the wolf barred his teeth menacingly. I cringed and pushed myself further into the wolf; just as I was able to feel that I was safe with the canine I could tell that the man would kill me. And he would enjoy doing so._

 _I blinked and then there were many more eerily still figures around the man. All of them looked the same, yet different. They all looked to be made out of stone and they had the red eyes I have now come to fear. Another chill ran down my spine as I noticed that all of them were focused on me. The wolf lowered itself into a crouch and let out a low growl, other wolves came forward. A pale gray wolf with spotted fur and a chocolate brown wolf came up beside me. The three wolves stood around me like a shield, I was safe, protected even. The others formed an unbreakable line on each side of me, they were all poised and ready to attack on their leaders command._

 _I noticed the discreet worried glances the stone-like men and women were giving the growling animals. Like they were afraid of them._

 _Then, the scene changed around me._

 _I was no longer standing with the wolves, instead I was looking down at them from an ariel point of view. My eyes widened as I focused on myself, or rather what appeared to be me. My appearance had changed, my hair was longer, almost to the small of my back. It had two thin braids, one was kind of by my face and the other was on the opposite side towards the back. Each had red and blue yarn intertwining with my hair. At the ends of the braids were light feathers, it actually went well with my beach waves. It was a bold yet beautiful hairstyle._

 _Oddly enough I was wearing a black tank-top and denim shorts, even though we were in the dead of winter. The tank top I was wearing gave me full view of my arms, there appeared to be a tattoo on the deltoid of my right arm, however I was too far away to make out what it was._

 _I was still standing next to the russet wolf, the two of us seemed to be at the front of the pack, standing a little further up front than the others. I was no longer hiding myself, or being guarded, instead I was standing my ground beside him. I didn't seem to be frightened by the creatures in front of us in the slightest. I stood confidently, and by the stance that I had it seemed as if I was ready for a fight._

 _The smirk on my face suggested that I thought I would win._

 _The blonde man stepped forward, saying something with a wide grin. I was too far away to hear the words that were exchanged. But something that he said seemed to upset me._

 _My smirk vanished._

 _A few things happened simultaneously._

 _I lowered my head and my eyes narrowed as they flashed white. My hands were trembling at my sides. The tattoo on my arm started to glow and I took a menacing step forward as I yelled at him, the russet wolf following my movements. He wasn't going to let me face anything alone._

 _Suddenly I switched perspectives again._

 _This time it was like someone else was controlling my thoughts and actions. I was being put on the back-burner of my mind, watching everything play out._

 _I was once again standing with the reddish brown wolf, listening to the blonde leader talk. My anger was consuming me, I was struggling to hold it at bay. Curious, I listened to myself think for a moment._

 _Alright, right now the sparkly son-of-a-bitch is in control of the situation. I needed to break it, if he losses his precious control he will be a lot easier to handle one on one._

 _"_ _You see, it isn't quite often that we come across humans with such,_ extraordinary _abilities."_

 _He was eyeing me in a way that made me feel both uncomfortable and disgusted._

 _I rolled my eyes, would you get on with it you lifeless Ken doll._

 _"_ _My mate and I specifically turn humans like you-" the pack growled, "-so they can make our coven stronger. You see, we have many unique talents among us." He gestured his hand towards the people behind him, smiling, "And what we would want more than anything is for yo-"_

 _My mouth opened on its own accord to interrupt him, "You know, truthfully, I couldn't give two shits about what you want. And I'm getting really tired of pretending to listen to you talk."_

 _The wolves hummed in agreement around me. Their thoughts became more insistent, the shield I put up around my mind was getting hit from all sides as they all tried to communicate with me._

 _Our pack was excited, angry, and prepared._

 _They began to shift their weight. Any moment now._

 _His smile vanished, his red eyes turned into slits, "I am on my last nerve with you, child. How dare you continue to disrespect me."_

 _"_ _I'm honestly surprised that you expected anything less at this point." I laughed lightly, "And you'd think," I said, tapping my chin for effect, "that after how many centuries you've been alive you'd be a_ _little_ _smarter."_

 _I didn't have time to think about all of the weird things that were said, because I guess I'd snapped his patience, the man luged at me with impossible speed. I stepped back and let this 'dream-me' take over again, she seemed to know what to do._

 _Raw power began surging through the veins of my arms to the palm of my hand as I met him halfway, his red eyes widened with fear-_

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP…**

I shot straight up in bed. I searched my room frantically, making sure that everything seemed normal. Breathing heavily I leaned over to my night stand and shut off my alarm.

I ran the back of my hand over my forehead, it was covered in sweat. I shook it a little in an attempt to get the droplets off.

"Gross."

In an attempt to calm down my breathing, I put my hands over my eyes and took long even breaths. Flashes of my dream kept appearing behind my eyes.

Red eyes.

Stone like figures.

" _Come_."

I shivered.

Geez, get ahold of yourself, Alex. It was just a dream.

A really creepy dream.

Then again I've had plenty of creepy dreams before. You know those ones were you watch the Grudge and you instantly regret it when they all show up walking on the walls in your dreams. Yeah. Creepy.

But none of them ever felt so real…

Shut up. It was only a dream.

Shaking myself out of my stupor I began to get ready for school. At least it was Wednesday and after today I only had two days left until the weekend.

And two days left until my date. A smile automatically took over my face as I thought about it.

I took a quick shower and looked at my phone to check the weather. The forecast read 62 degrees with a chance of rain.

A chance.

It's La Push.

We all know it's definitely going to rain.

I put on a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt and a pair of grey converse. I scrunched my hair and brushed my teeth before grabbing my backpack and making my way into the kitchen.

Grabbing a piece of buttered toast that was waiting on the counter for me, I shot a quick, 'Hi Gran, bye Gran', before dashing out the front door.

The walk to school was uneventful, even with the warning from Cyrus I still walked the trail in the woods to get to school. It was so much easier than taking the roads and besides, I've never seen a bear here. I've never even seen tracks of animals other than deer, rabbits and other small animals. Nothing that could actually hurt me. So I'll be fine.

As I approached the school I started looking for the familiar faces of my friends. I noticed Olivia first, she was at the secluded corner of the school by the woods. I smiled lightly to myself and started to walk towards her, but then I noticed who she was talking to.

It was Justin, again, and by the look on her face she clearly wasn't happy to be talking to him.

Alright, mission 'Rescue Olivia' is now in motion.

Once I got close enough to them I could start to make out their conversation.

"Honestly Justin, I've let you down nicely for the past month and a half. I don't know why you keep trying. I'm just going to give you the same answer."

He took an unsteady step towards her, "No, you'll change your mind." he slurred, "We would be so good together."

"Dude, you hardly even know me." She took a step back and crossed her arms. His eyes automatically went to her chest.

A smirk made its way onto his face as he licked his lips, "So good."

I swear I'm going to beat his ass into the next dimension. "You're such a thirsty piece of shit. Leave her alone." I stepped around Olivia and put her halfway behind me. Now that I was close enough I could smell the stench of alcohol on him.

What the hell? Was he seriously drunk at school?!

His eyes turned dark as they focused on me, "Fuck outta here, Alex. You're not in this."

He moved his arm around me in an attempt to grab Olivia, I immediately slapped his hand away and glared at him. "Don't. Touch. Her. You're drunk. Go home." I turned around and grabbed her hand, ready to pull her with me towards the entrance of the building.

A large hand pushed me away from her and I fell onto the hard floor, scraping my hands as I caught myself. While I was down he harshly stomped my side. I took a sharp intake of breath as the pain hit me. But when I heard Olivia start to cuss him out and tell him to let her go I quickly dismissed it. I looked up to see Justin's arms wrapped around her waist, he was taking her with him towards the dense line of trees. Olivia began trying desperately to push herself away from him. I began to pick myself up just as she kneed him as hard as she could in the groin.

I mentally cheered for her, that's my girl.

I began running towards them, ignoring the pain in my side. I was ready to run in and help her when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my midsection just above where he kicked me. Effectively securing me in an embrace and stopping me from going to help.

Who the hell?!

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I immediately rammed my elbow into his side and he let out a groan.

A deep voice whispered in my ear before I could do it again, "Lexi, honey, calm down. We're here." My body instantly relaxed into him as I recognized his voice.

 _Jake._

I looked up to see Embry run up to Justin and punch him square in the jaw, making him let go of Olivia. Once she was free he grabbed her and pushed her behind him. But he didn't stop.

Embry was seething.

His arms were shaking violently. As Justin began righting himself, babying is jaw, Embry stalked towards him. He cranked his arm back and punched him again. The crack of Justin's nose breaking filled the air and blood started running down his face. Embry didn't miss a beat and began hitting him repeatedly.

"Oh shit." I tried to walk towards them to stop him but Jacob's arms tightened around me. I looked up at him, his usual warm chocolate brown eyes with the occasional flecks of gold were black with rage. He looked like he wanted to do nothing more than join him. Jacob's hands began to tremble lightly.

Quil came in and with a bit of difficulty he pulled Embry back. He began telling him that 'the bastard was hurt enough' and that 'he did good'. But nothing really got through to him. Then Quil changed tactics, "Embry, hey man. Calm down. Look," he pointed behind him at Olivia, "Look, dude. Olivia needs you right now."

At her name he turned slightly to look at her, she was breathing heavily. The adrenaline had worn off and her legs were shaking with the effort it took to keep her standing. She was starring at Justin's retreating figure with wide, terrified eyes.

As he took in her state he began to regain control. His arms stopped shaking as he took a few deep breaths. He slapped Quil on the shoulder lightly, "Yeah, yeah okay."

He walked towards her with slow measured steps, as if he was trying not to scare her.

"Olivia?"

Her head snapped in his direction and she took a few steps back before she fully realized who it was. He looked a little hurt at her retreating form, but was persistent. He took another step toward her, then another.

"Hey, it's okay. He's gone, Liv. He wont come near you again. I promise."

This time she seemed to realize who was talking to her. She mouthed his name and he simply nodded. Lifting his arm and he brushed his thumb across her cheek.

"You okay? Say something." His eyes were full of concern. It was so weird to see Embry acting like this. Usually he never stopped joking around, but right now he was nothing but serious. He opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by Olivia throwing herself at him. She wrapped her hands around him and buried her head in his neck.

He looked stunned for a second before he collected himself and hugged her back. She must have said something to him since he nodded and held her a little tighter.

I sighed and leaned onto Jacob. His hands were still trembling. I began to run my fingertips on his forearms, hoping it would help him calm down a bit.

"I should have made Quil hold you back so I could've taken Embry's place." I squeezed his arm lightly. Jacob and Embry were usually never violent.

I shrugged. "Embry kind of needed it though. I've never seen him so mad before."

"Yeah, I guess." He mumbled. He slipped his arms off me and gently turned me around so I was facing him. His warm brown eyes bore into mine, showing his concern. "Are you hurt?" His eyes left mine and began giving me a once over before I could even answer.

He really needs to give me more credit. "Jake, I'm fine."

His brow furrowed. "I-I just-" The warm chocolate that usually danced in his eyes froze, slowly a haunting black took over. He turned away from me to glare at the spot where I was laying a minute ago. "I saw him _kick_ you, Alex." He spit the word out like it personally offended him. "And it wasn't light, he really wanted to hurt you." His arms began to tremble again, a little harder than they did last time.

"Jake." I said, grabbing his hands in an effort to get him to stop shaking.

Why the hell does he keep doing that?

"Listen. I'm fine, I've hurt myself way more climbing trees and cliff diving." I said, trying to reassure him. I stepped into his line of view to get him to look at me. "I can handle a little kick." I take pride in having a high pain tolerance, breaking multiple bones over the last few years will do that for you.

"Yeah, but all those times were from you just being stupid." I glowered at him. I prefer the term impulsive, thank you very much. He held up his hands, a tiny ghost of a smile started forming on his lips. "Yeah, Lex. Trying to do flips off the highest part of the cliff is stupid."

"If Sam's gang can do it so can I." I muttered, my bottom lip jutted out in defiance.

He chuckled, "Yeah, well, you couldn't." He threw his arm over my shoulder and started walking us towards the front doors of the school.

We were silent up until we reached my locker. "They still looking at you?"

"More than usual."

Great. Just great.

"You talked to your dad, right? It's past the point of creepy, Jake. Like I'm not even the one being watched and it gives me the willies." I hated how they looked at Jacob. I've been with him a few times when they cross paths. They look at him like they're waiting for him to join their little cult. Like they know some thing we don't.

Which I honestly doubt. I mean they all dropped out of high school and Paul was known for his temper, not his GPA. And anyone who willingly drops out of school to join a gang is booted to the dunce category in my opinion.

But seriously it's Sam that bothers me the most. Jared and Paul just take glances almost as if to check up on him. But Sam stares. He will watch Jacob for as long as they're in the same vicinity. Kinda like he's scrutinizing the competition.

I heard Jacob's bark of a laugh beside me, "Really? The willies. You get the willies Alex?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Shut up."

He laughed again and squeezed my hand. "You know I'd never join 'em," he shrugged, "being a boy scout on steroids really isn't my thing."

Boy scout on steroids. And yet he makes fun of me for saying 'willies'.

I shook my head at him as I got my books out of my locker and set them down on my side, above my hip, as I usually do. The pain was sudden and caught me off guard.

I jumped a little but otherwise didn't show any distress. The last thing I needed was for Jacob to freak out again. I readjusted the books to alleviate some of the discomfort.

The first bell rang signaling that we had about two minutes before our classes started.

"Alight loser, go to class." I lightly pushed him towards the English classrooms.

"As you wish." He waved goodbye as he walked down the hall. And sadly enough, I couldn't help but watch him walk away.

* * *

The next day I had to work right after school.

And it was dead.

I was scheduled four-nine, which wasn't bad at all. I really didn't mind closing the shop. But we were always so slow at night so Mr. Turner lets me run the shop myself.

Usually I occupy my free time with organizing the tools, cleaning them, making sure all of the paperwork is properly filed and occasionally doing homework.

Jake and I work opposite shifts during the week. If I work on Monday night then he'll work Tuesday night and so on. They hardly ever schedule us together anymore, which sucks. But Mr. Turner knows we can handle the shop perfectly fine on our own. Plus we both always have Fridays off so we can hangout.

In the beginning when we both started working here they had us working our shifts together, apparently they didn't think two teenagers could handle the workload by themselves. They would pair us up and send us off to do pretty tedious tasks, like an oil change or giving someone a new set of tires.

And Jacob and I, being the competitive little shits we are, would try and see how much faster we could do it than our previous times. We got to the point where it would take us maybe four and a half minutes to drain the oil and change the filter simultaneously. Two-three minutes to put in the new oil, ten minutes for the other crap and about five minutes for paperwork.

We were so used to fixing up cars together we worked together flawlessly. Always perfectly in sync. If I needed a tool he had I would simply stick my hand out and it would land in my grasp a few seconds later. Words never needed to be exchanged.

After a few weeks they moved us to diagnosing the problems with different vehicles and fixing them ourselves. Since we did this on a regular basis in Jake's garage with our friends trucks it was almost too easy.

We successfully proved them wrong, that yes, two sixteen year olds could handle their own tasks and definitely run circles around the rest of the crew. We ended up working mostly by ourselves after that. They knew that neither of us needed supervision and it gave the managers the opportunity to cut five or six hours out of their schedule since they wouldn't be needed at night.

So here I was.

Sitting in Turners Body Shop alone.

And I still had two hours left being that it was only seven. I helped out the few folks that came in for their appointments, just the usual oil change or tune up. None of them ever took long and I was quickly back to sorting paperwork or sitting at the desk staring at the clock.

I'm currently staring at the ceiling, watching the tiles swirl as I spin myself repeatedly in the spiny chair.

I really didn't want to do my homework right now, I have to annotate this stupid book and I'd pretty much rather die.

Or spin.

Spinning is fun.

I heard the chime of the front door, signaling that a customer is coming in.

I immediately stopped spinning and pulled myself towards the computer, trying to make it look like I was actually doing something. Because spinning in a chair like a four year old isn't professional and I highly doubt someone would let me work on their car if they caught me doing so.

I started to organize the papers on the desk, just something to keep my hands busy. As I heard them approaching I greeted them with the customary 'Hello, welcome to Turner's Body Shop. How may I help you?'

But I only made it through half of my greeting, when I looked up to see who it was my mouth dropped open and my words failed me.

He was standing in the middle of the room in a nicely tailored light grey suit. It hugged his form perfectly, showing his lean legs, broad chest and shoulders. In his hands he held a bouquet of beautiful pink roses.

I realized my mouth was still hanging open. I snapped it shut.

His eyes were playful and his signature smirk graced his features.

"Cyrus." I breathed.

His smirk widened. "The one and only." He dramatically bowed in front of me. He peeked up at me through his lashes as he rose. His onyx eyes bore into mine and my breath caught.

I got up from where I was sitting and went to stand by him.

My mind was still trying to process the fact that Cyrus was _here._

At my work.

In a suit.

Looking smokin' hot.

And he got me a bouquet of roses.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"Well, I do have a date with a certain mechanic tomorrow, and I just wanted to make sure she was still up for it." He glided in front of me and handed me the roses.

"You got me roses."

Wow... Way to go brain. Thanks for functioning properly.

He chuckled and picked up one of the l loose strands that had escaped the bun that I had haphazardly put together. He twirled it lightly in his fingers, watching as the light danced off the auburn strands in my chestnut hair.

"That I did. Thought that you might like them." He tugged lightly on the strand he was holding, causing me to look up at him. "Do you like 'em?"

I flashed him a smile, "Yes, thank you."

He grinned back, "No problem, milady."

I giggled and looked down at the flowers I was holding. Thats when I realized what I was wearing. My smile vanished.

I looked down at my unflattering overalls that were covered in grease and oil. The tank top I was wearing underneath them didn't provide much protection to my skin either. So my exposed skin was covered in black smudges.

Damn, and he was in a suit.

"I'm really not dressed for the occasion." I frowned.

"Technically you are. We are in a garage, if anything I'm a little over-dressed. But I came here right after I get off work and I didn't change." He shrugged. "But, are we still on for tomorrow?"

My smile returned, "Of course."

"Good," He brought his hand up to my face and a cool finger caressed my cheek. "I'll pick you up at 7:30 then." He winked at me before he said his goodbyes and left.

* * *

When I got home I set the roses down on the island and immediately went to go take a shower. Gran doesn't mind that I work at the shop, she just hates all of the dirt and grime I track in with me after. So she made it a rule, after work I had to shower right away. No exceptions.

I carefully took off my clothes away from the mirror. I didn't want to know what the bruise looked like so I just avoided mirrors like the plague if I didn't have a shirt not to disrupt my ribs anymore than I already had, and hopped into the shower.

I scrubbed myself clean and washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I put on a white t-shirt that went down to my thighs and a pair of comfortable cotton shorts. I also put on my favorite poke-a-dot fuzzy socks. 'Cause come on, who doesn't love fuzzy socks.

I walked into the kitchen, ready to put the flowers in some water when I saw that Gran had already done so.

"Oh, thanks. I was just about to do that."

She nodded, "Who are they from?"

"I'm going on a date on Friday and he surprised me with them at work." I smiled as I traced one of the rose petals, Cyrus was so sweet.

"Is Jacob taking you on the date?"

What.

My eyes flew to meet hers. A small smile was playing at her lips and her eyes were sparkling with life. She seemed excited, happy even, at the thought that Jacob would take me out on a date.

"N-no, Jake and I are just friends. You know that." At my words the sparkle in her eyes died a little and her smile seemed somewhat forced.

Alright. I guess it's safe to say Gran approves of Jacob. But she could like Cyrus too.

"His name is Cyrus. You'll like him, he's really funny and sweet." I went up to her to take her hand, "He's easy for me to talk to, we both like cars, and he actually likes me Gran."

She gave me a confused look.

"What. I'm an acquired taste." I shrugged.

She laughed softly, "That as it may be, more people than just Cyrus have a 'taste' for you." She winked at me.

"Uh huh. Sure. Well, I have a taste for some chocolate chip cookies right now." I nudged her with my elbow a few times, "Can you work your magic?"

"Alexandra, its late."

"Come ooooon!" I whined. Warm, homemade chocolate chip cookies and milk sounded SO good right now. "I'll do anything. Please. You can have my first born child." I pleaded.

She looked at me like I just grew four more eyes. I gave her the biggest, dorkiest smile I could manage. She groaned and muttered something about 'extremely acquired taste' before she grabbed her apron and pushed me out of the kitchen.

About thirty minutes later Gran came in my room with the cookies and milk. She set them on my bedside table and threatened me repeatedly about not making a mess. I thanked her for the cookies and she told me that I already owed her a grand-baby and that would be enough.

Sadly my delicious cookies didn't last longer than fifteen minutes and now I was stuck annotating without anything warm and gooey to keep me company.

I am so bored.

Who even invented homework.

They probably never had to actually do it themselves or else they wouldn't have invented it.

I set my book down and threw myself on my bed. A sharp pain pierced me from my side.

I gasped and muttered a curse.

Okay. Note to self. Bruised ribs hurt.

Another note, remember you actually have bruised ribs and need to be more careful.

You'd think after a day of working around it in the shop I wouldn't forget. That was awful, when I had to be extra careful when I slid under cars, or when I had to make sure I didn't bend a certain way.

I groaned as I carefully rolled out of bed and made my way to the kitchen, intending to get some Advil from the medicine cabinet.

I poured myself a cool glass of water and downed two pills, hoping it would help with the fresh bruise that I refused to look at. I didn't want to know how big it was, if I didn't know I could kinda pretend it wasn't there. But I was getting curious.

I heard my grandmothers soft footsteps as she entered the small kitchen. "Medicine? What's wrong, Alexandra?"

I set the empty glass in the sink and smiled at her, "Nothing, Gran. Just a slight headache."

She nodded, "Alright. Well I'm going to bed. Goodnight, usdiga."

"Night, Gran."

I walked back to my room after I gave Gran a peck on the cheek.

It was around 11:40 when I finally finished my homework. I got up off my bed and put my papers and books inside my book-bag for tomorrow. I took a short walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face before bed.

When I got back into my room I climbed in bed and turned off my lamp on my night stand. When I started to lay down I heard my window rattle.

There was a dark silhouette of a figure outside my window.

My heart dropped and I couldn't breathe.

I froze and watched as it the window was pulled open from the outside. A figure started to crawl in and my hand fumbled on the night stand looking for something to throw at them, not taking my eyes off the intruder. I yanked my clock out of the outlet and chucked it across the room, but somehow he caught it midair before it hit him.

How the hell..

"Hey, I'm bored."

"Jacob?!" I screeched. "You gave me a fucking heart attack, you ass! I thought I was about to die!" I leaned over and turned on my light.

"What. I always come through your window." He took a bite of the large muffin he was holding. He looked back and forth between me and the blueberry pastry, "Want some?" He asked as he held it out for me.

I held my hand out, "Okay yeah. But usually you knock first." I mumbled as the muffin was placed in my hand.

He sat down next to me, "True. I'll let you have the rest of my muffin if you forgive me." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

Food is my ultimate weakness and he knows it. I took a bite in acceptance of his offer.

"So what are you doing here so late. It's like 12 o'clock." I said around a mouthful of food.

He shrugged, "Like I said, I was bored. Plus I couldn't sleep."

I nodded and stuffed the rest of the muffin in my mouth. "Alright, so what do you wanna do."

"Actually I need to tell you something."

I quirked my brow.

"Okay, so Bella came over today after school to hangout." Lucky bitch, "She ended up inviting me to go to the movies with her."

"Well look at that." I poked his side, "You got a date." I smiled at him.

His expression looked a little pained.

"But it's really not though. A guy from her school, Mike, asked her to go with him. But I guess she didn't want to go alone with him so she made it a group thing and invited me along with other couples."

My eyes narrowed.

"So its gonna be two couples, Mike, Bella, and me." He rubbed his face and sighed. "It's gonna be so fucking weird, Lex."

"Jake. Why would you even agree to that. You're probably going to be stuck watching that new romance movie with random couples and Bella's other suitor. That sounds painful."

He gave me a small smile. I scooted over and tapped on the spot to my left. Beckoning him to lay against the head rest with me. He complied as he answered.

"Actually we're going to see that new Crosshairs movie. Since, you know, Bella has called off any and all romance in her life."

"Wait, you're going to see Crosshairs tomorrow?"

He nodded, looking a little confused.

"I'm going to see that movie tomorrow too."

"What? Really?" His eyes were comically wide, "Are you going with Olivia or the guys? Please, please, please tell me you'll sit next to me. I'll buy you popcorn, I swear. Don't leave me alone with all the pale faces."

I winced. "Actually Jake, I'm going to see it with Cyrus. As a date."

His mouth fell open and I swear he got a little paler. Slowly a smile started to spread across his face. "Cyrus? The guy you like?"

I nodded. One of them at least.

"Well good for you!" He poked my side playfully.

Too bad it happened to be right were the bruise was. Pain erupted and I had to fight my instinct to make any noise. I jumped a little but by some miracle I managed to keep my face neutral.

"Yeah," I smiled back at him, "So if anything you can come talk to us for a bit. He's actually going to pick me up at your house. Billy wants to meet him first."

Jacob smirked, "Well now I'm going to meet him too. He has to know who's going to kick his ass if he hurts you."

I pushed him a little and joked, "Oh, so you're my protector, Jake?"

"Always." We were silent for a moment, "Anyway, since you ate my muffin I'm getting hungry again. Mind if I go grab something."

I rolled my eyes, "Jacob, it's your house too. You know you can."

He beamed at me and got up to go make himself whatever he was craving.

Once he was gone I got up and shut the door till there was only a crack left open. I didn't want Jake to get suspicious and I would notice when it opened anyway. I just really needed to check it out.

I went to my full length mirror and turned so my left side was more prominent in the mirror. Slowly I began to lift my oversized night shirt.

The skin at my hip was normal, the light caramel skin tone continued about three inches above my hip. But thats where the color started to change. It began as a light purple, but as I continued to inch my shirt up the lilac color turned into an array of unnatural colors on my skin. Pink, red, a light green, and all shades of purple appeared in different areas. I raised my shirt up until the discoloration of my skin tone stopped, which happened to be right where my bra was.

Perhaps Justin kicked me a little harder than I originally thought…

I pursed my lips, how the hell did I not notice it was this bad.

Oh yea. Because I'm stubborn as shit and I refused to look at it till now.

In the mirror I saw the door start to open. Panicking I fumbled with the hem of my shirt and yanked it down.

I have the worst luck in the world, so unfortunately I ended up punching my bruise in the process.

I immediately doubled over in pain and without my permission a small yelp escaped me.

Jacob was by my side in a second, "Alex? Whats wrong?!" His hands ghosted over my body trying to find where I was hurt.

I quickly waved him off and grunted out an 'I'm fine'.

I began to walk towards my bed again but Jacobs hand stopped me.

He reached out to take my hand in his. I watched as his seemingly swallowed mine in his much larger grasp. I was mesmerized as traces of fire began to follow his thumb as he made slow soothing circles on the back of my hand. Heightening my senses to his touch.

I looked up to meet the gaze of his liquid brown eyes, the level of his concern shown in the amber flecks.

God, a girl could get lost in his eyes.

"Can I see your side?" He gently placed his other hand slightly above my left hip and his thumb lightly traced the area where Justin kicked me. Even at his light touch I could feel the pain from the large bruise that covered my skin. But the warmth that flowed through me at his touch masked it and I never wanted him to stop.

I took a shuttering breath, "No, Jake. I'm fine."

His features tightened, "Yeah, but you're not Alex. You can lie to yourself but you can't lie to me."

I opened my mouth to argue but he interrupted me, "And yes, you are lying. I've been noticing how you move differently now. You may not notice it but you do baby your left side. And you may not want to admit it but you are hurt. You are in pain." His was brow furrowed and his eyes looked so sad. Like me being in pain was the worst thing in the world.

I gasped lightly and my hand moved on its own accord and untangled itself from his to smooth out the line between his brow. But once I touched him I couldn't stop. My finger traced his eyebrow and went down to trace the strong line of his jaw.

He was beautiful.

I brought my hand up a little and cupped his cheek, he leaned into my touch readily. His hand came up and cradled the back of my head.

My heart was pounding in my chest.

But he wasn't mine. He wanted Bella and I needed to remember that. I closed my eyes and felt him put his warm forehead on mine.

"Please, honey." He murmured and my breath caught as his words washed over my face, "Please let me see."

In a moment of weakness I nodded.

We untangled ourselves from each other and I turned so that my left side was facing him.

He nodded, telling me to lift it.

I sighed and lifted the shirt so he could see the multicolored bruise that marked my skin.

He hissed and I watched as an array of emotions made their way on his face. He took a step towards me and he reached out with a shaking hand. He lightly traced the skin around the bruise and started muttering something too quiet for me to hear.

"Jake?" I whispered.

He looked up at me, there was a tick in his jaw as he looked back and forth between my face and my bruise.

Slowly I put my shirt back down. Now there was one prominent emotion on his face, anger.

He was shaking and breathing heavily.

"Woah, Jake. Calm down."

"Calm down? You look like you got hit by a fucking car." His eyes were black again and they wouldn't look away from where my bruise was. "I'm going to kill him. He's fucking dead."

He was shaking harder now, almost as if he was vibrating.

Not knowing what to do I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him, trying to get him to stop. "Jacob, listen to me. I'm okay. It's just a bruise, _please_ calm down." Since I put my arms around him his shaking slowed, and he was trying to breathe deeply.

"Please stop shaking. You're scaring me." I whispered.

I heard him sigh and felt his warm arms carefully wrap around me. After a few minutes only his arms were trembling.

"Better?" I asked.

I felt him shake his head.

I sighed and leaned back. I brought my hand up to cup his cheek again, thats when I really noticed it.

My eyes widened, "Jesus, Jake. You're burning up." I put my hand on his forehead. He had to be running a high temperature.

"Go sit down, I'm going to get you a glass of water and some Advil." He looked confused as all hell.

"Lexi, I feel fine."

"Yeah. Not with that fever you don't. Maybe thats why you were shaking so bad." I pushed him towards the bed until he complied and laid down.

"No really, I-"

"Don't even try to argue with me right now Jacob Black." His eyes widened and he shut his mouth.

I went into the kitchen and poured him a large glass of water and got him three tablets. Then I proceeded to get him an ice cold wash cloth.

I walked back in the room and handed him the glass of water and the pills. He took them without a word and let me put the wet cloth on his forehead.

"That actually feels nice." I hummed in agreement and turned off the light as I climbed into bed with him.

"You do know I didn't tell my dad I was over here right."

I grunted as I switched sides to look at him. "The only other place you'd be is here, he knows that."

"True. Good night Lexi."

I smiled, "Sweet dreams Jake."

* * *

 **Okay. This was a full 19 pages and over 8 thousand words. Crazy.**

 **But I hope you guys were able to understand the dream sequence. If not I could explain it to you, just leave me a review with your question. I tried to explain it as best as I could.**

 **Also If you want to know what the OCs look like I have a few Actors on my profile that I imagine them as.**

 **Sadly after next chapter we wont see much of Jacob for awhile :( I truly love him and I'm going to miss writing him for a few chapters.**

 **But still! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please review!**


	5. Cold

**Hey guys.**

 **I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review to tell me your thoughts. I always love to hear them.**

 **I also owe you guys an apology.**

 **I'm sorry it took me so long to write and post this. Earlier it was because school was getting to me and I needed to focus on my studies. But then my best friend passed away and I really haven't been very motivated to write. I'm still trying to get out of my funk so bear with me. Hoping you all can forgive me.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

I woke to the god awful sound of my alarm going off.

I buried my head further into my pillow and pulled the covers tighter around me.

Maybe if I ignored it, it would go away and I could go back to slee-

"Lex, turn that thing off." A deep voice groaned.

My head shot up and I looked towards the noise with wide eyes. Oh, I forgot he stayed the night. I groaned loudly, more for the purpose of annoying him than anything, and did as he asked.

I flopped back down and turned towards Jacob. He was laying on his back with one arm thrown over his eyes, his beautiful long black hair was fanning out over his pillow. A light snore filled the air and I couldn't help but smile. I propped myself up on my elbows and ran my fingers through his hair a few times like he usually does for me. Marveling in how soft it was, like silk.

"C'mon, Jake." I whispered, "We have to get up for school."

I pulled my hand away and he mumbled. "Five more minutes."

I rolled my eyes, typical Jacob. But I was honestly right there with him, neither of us are morning people and it usually takes a bit of self encouragement to get ourselves out of bed.

After a few seconds of silence he added, "just keep doing that thing with my hair."

My eyes widened. I've always had Jacob play with my hair any chance I got. If we were watching a movie I would lay my head on his lap, grab his hand and place it on my head. If we had a sleepover and I kept tossing and turning in the middle of the night he would run his hands through my hair and effectively lull me to sleep. But I've never played with his, I found that I was pleasantly surprised that he wanted me to keep going.

A mumbled, "Feels good," came from him. He moved his arm a bit until one dark amber eye made an appearance. He flashed me a small smile that left me a bit dazzled. Though I would never admit it. "Next time we watch a movie you're playing with my hair, I call dibs."

I fake glared at him, "Fine, but you're still playing with mine at the bonfires."

"Sure, sure. Now get playing before my five minutes are up."

I snorted but did as he asked, "Wow. Lazy and needy," I joked, "Real winner combo there, Jake, you'll get all the girls." But even as I said it my hand continued to eagerly caress his hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up."

I laughed at the small sneer he sent my way and stuck out my tongue at him. The sneer dropped and his lips quirked a little in response to my antics.

Once he closed his eyes I began raising my hand a little higher, just so I could lightly scratch his scalp. He hummed in approval so I did it again and started to alternate between the two. I happened to look over on the other side of his pillow and saw the rag from last night when Jake had a fever.

"Hey, Jake?"

He moved his arm again and gave me a quizzical look, "Hmm?"

He was a man of many words in the morning, that's for sure. I raised my other hand and began to move his warm arm off his face. Once he realized what I wanted he laid it at his side for me. "Do you feel okay?"

He tilted his head, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

I bit my lip and tentatively raised my hand to lightly touch his forehead. It was still hot.

I immediately got worried. Jacob never gets sick. Ever. I can seriously count how many times he's been sick on one hand since I've known him. But when he does its like he gets the black plague or something and I'm not allowed anywhere near him for at least a week. And my life without a certain Jacob Black is a mess in itself. I really don't want to go through that again.

My mind flashed back to when we were around eleven or twelve, the boys and I were in what we used to call our "dare stage". Granted this stage lasted a couple years but they were pretty fun filled years… Fun, disgusting, crazy, painful years. Nothing was off limits, on the first round we each dared each other to eat worms, from personal experience I can tell you that they do not, in fact, taste like chicken. Don't believe a word that comes out of Timon and Pumba's mouths. When we were twelve Jacob dared Embry to find something slimy and put it down Mrs. Hampton's blouse. He chose a rather large frog, I still haven't figured out how he kept it with him the entire school day. She was our English teacher and he ended up getting suspended for a week. But he became a legend so in his book it was all worth it.

In seventh grade Quil was double dog dared to kiss Lindsey Baker in the middle of lunch. Which was actually rather cruel since he did end up getting slapped. I, unfortunately, was dared to climb a tree and jump off the branch that Embry chose since it was his dare. I ended up landing wrong which, oddly enough, resulted in a broken arm. Jacob carefully helped me home, while doing so, he would murmur comforting words to me and chilling death threats to Embry. I have to admit that the death threats comforted me a little more than they should have.

Quil ended up daring Jacob to stand in First Beach up to his elbows for fifteen minutes. Which obviously wouldn't have been a problem if he wasn't dared to do it in the middle of November. Being the protective best friend that I am, I tried to get Quil to dare him to do something else. However, Jacob is stubborn and wanted to prove that he could handle it. He said something stupid about proving that he's "man enough", whatever that means. My begging and whining did pay off though and I got the time dropped down to eight minutes instead of fifteen.

Despite my constant pacing and worrying on the beach Jacob stayed in the water until the full eight minutes passed. When he finally came out I grabbed all the towels and ran to him. He was ice cold and was shaking like crazy. By the time we got him home he had a pretty bad fever and was still shivering occasionally.

Little twelve year old me tried my best to take care of my best friend. I sent Quil and Embry home since their dares sucked and ended up getting both Jake and I hurt. Once inside I wrapped my little hand around Jacobs and dragged him to his bedroom and told him to get in his pajamas. While he did that I went and got a dry towel for his hair and told Billy goodnight from the both of us. Jake took the towel I offered him and began drying his hair while I changed. Once we both got settled in his bed I sought his hand out with mine. It was still too cold so I inched a little closer to him and tried to give him as much body heat as I could.

"Lexi, what are you doing?"

I inched a little closer till my leg touched his, "I'm trying to make you warm."

He seemed to think about that for a little bit, "Okay," he whispered, "just don't tell Quil or Embry we cuddled or anything."

My nose wrinkled, immensely grossed out at the thought of it, "We're not cuddling, Jake." We stopped doing that once we reached middle school, it was an unspoken agreement that we were now too old to cuddle, being twelve and all. "I'm just giving you body heat, unless you _want_ to shiver all night."

He pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around my back so I could rest my head on his chest, I tucked my legs around his and captured one of his feet between mine in an attempt to warm it up. He was freezing, his teeth chattered and the force of his shivers caused mine to do the same. I felt Jacob readjust his arm so that he could run his fingers through my hair, something that we found calmed the both of us. After a few minutes he spoke up, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "Thanks for getting the time down to eight minutes, I probably would've froze if I stayed in there any longer."

I tightened my grip on him, "Like I would've let that happen. I can't have a popsicle for a best friend, Jacob."

"I mean, you could if you really tried, they do have those little jokes on the sticks."

I hit him lightly on his chest and felt his laugh more than I heard it.

"We have to think of a good dare for Quil and Embry, I think its payback time, don't you?"

I smirked, "At the next bonfire, lets dare them to run around naked when your dad tells the legends of your people." He barked a laugh and I had to clamp my hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. He licked my hand in retaliation, disgusted, I quickly whipped my hand off on his t-shirt.

"I was thinking of daring them to steal one of Rachel's bras," he whispered, "but forget that, yours is brilliant. Humiliating and hilarious."

A sense of pride washed over me at the praise, "We just have to swear them into secrecy so they can't tell anyone we were involved." I wasn't about to get in trouble with the Council. Nuh uh. No way.

Jacob nodded, "We'll have to take it a step up from spit swearing."

We both looked at each other, our expressions deadly serious. "Double pinky promise." We uttered in unison, as if we were breaking out a secret weapon. Which in some ways it was. Pinky promises are basically a legally binding contract to us. They're unbreakable and are to be kept secret at all costs.

With our plan laid out we decided it was time to get some rest. The next morning Jacob woke up with both hot and cold flashes, a fever, and a runny nose. He'd switch from being drenched in sweat to shivering like a mad man, his temperature was in the 100's and he looked positively miserable. Billy was understandably worried, his son had gotten ill out of no where, according to him, we refused to tell him about the dare since that would make our friends get in trouble.

I was walking into the kitchen to get Jacob another wet rag for his forehead when I over heard Billy talking to someone over the phone.

"No, no, he's too young. It couldn't possibly-" The person on the other line interrupted him and Billy ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Well he is showing the signs, he's a bit irritable but that could be just from feeling so down. He's warm, shaking a bit-"

As quietly as I could I rewet the towel and rung it out, trying to listen to the conversation.

"No, according to the legends it happens when a cold one near, you know this."

A cold one? Like the ones in the stories?

"No, age doesn't matter. But… yes she's here." He sighed, "Yes I know I'll send her home, thanks Cassandra. See you soon. Bye."

My eyes widened and I tried to quietly hurry back to Jacobs room.

"Jake!" I loudly whispered.

He simply groaned in response. I climbed on his bed and laid the towel on his forehead.

"Your dads talking about the cold ones with Gran."

His brow furrowed, "What like the legends."

I nodded, "Yeah, he said they're close, I think."

"Well thats dumb. They're not even real. They're just stories to tell around the bonfire."

"You sure?"

"Course. I've never met anyone with red eyes and stone skin, have you?"

"…No." I said, feeling a little dumb. I tried imagining someone with the cold ones description and all I could think of was something out of a scary movie. But monsters like that don't exist in real life.

He gave me a small smile, "See, nothing to worry about."

"Alex," Billy said as he wheeled in, "You should probably head home. I don't want you to catch what Jacob has."

My shoulders slumped, "Okay," I waved goodbye as I walked toward Billy, "get better Jake!"

"'Kay."

As I was putting my shoes on to go home Billy wheeled over to me, "Listen sweetheart, I'm going to need you to stay away from Jacob for a bit, alright? Just until he gets better."

I nodded, "Okay, so I'll just come back the day after tomorrow then." I said, being the reasonable twelve year old I am. One day away will surely be enough time.

"No, no, I'll call your Grandma and let her know when you can see him again."

"So… like four days then?" Four days was a long time, that should be plenty of time for Jake to get better.

The sad smile he gave me made my stomach sink, "We'll see."

"'Kay," I mumbled, "Bye Billy."

Turns out it ended up being a week and a half till Billy and Gran would let me go near Jacob again. My days were no where near as fun as they should have been, I would get up, go to school (which was even more boring than usual with no one to joke with), come home do homework and be with Gran. I didn't want to hangout with Embry since his dare was what caused Jacob to get sick in the first place. And Old Quil wouldn't let Quil play at all, Old Quil said he didn't want him to get what Jake got. Which neither of us understood if he wasn't around Jake at all. But whatever, grown ups can be weird.

Even though I knew this time would be different, I had other things to focus on rather than just my best friend now, I still wasn't used to being away from him for a periods of time. It wouldn't feel right and I was not looking forward to it.

I quickly sat up and touched his forehead with my other hand, just to be sure. "Shit," I whined, "you're still hot."

He smirked, "Thanks for noticing."

"Jacob I'm serious."

His face softened and he used one of his arms to prop himself up so that he was almost eye level with me. "I swear I feel fine, Lex. Don't even worry about it."

Don't worry about it my ass. I quickly got out of bed and stumbled a little as my feet got caught in the tangled sheets. I could hear Jacobs rumbling laugh as I ran into the kitchen where Gran was cooking breakfast.

"Gran! Jacob has a fever and I don't know what to do." She turned around with a confused expression on her face. I forgot that she didn't know he was here. Oops. He did come in through my window late last night after all. A bit of heat went to my cheeks. But she didn't seem phased at all by my sudden outburst. She just flipped the bacon one more time before she came to follow me.

I quickly tried to explain myself, even though I knew Gran really didn't mind if Jake spent the night anyway. "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry. I made him stay the night last night since I noticed that he was hot." My eyes widened and my blush was full force, "You know, like temperature wise. An- and you know how he gets, Gran. I don't want him to get sick again, I don't want him to go through that." I knew I was rambling but I couldn't help it. "Plus he's been acting kinda weird and he gets all shaky when he's angry and maybe that has something to do with it." At that her posture straightened a bit.

When we got there Jacob had already changed his shirt and put on some faded jeans that he left in his drawer in the dresser. He smiled brightly at my Grandma when he saw her.

"Mornin', gorgeous." He greeted.

She smiled back at him, because lets be honest here for a second, not even God himself could resist smiling when Jake did. "Good morning, Jacob." She waved him over to her, "Come here."

He sighed dramatically but complied. He sat on the edge of the bed in front of Gran. "Don't listen to Lexi, she means well but I promise I feel fine."

Gran nodded. I glared at both of them from the doorway, "I'm literally standing right here."

She reached out and touched his forehead, her eyebrows rose a fraction. It wouldn't really have been noticeable if I wasn't watching her so closely. She affectionately stroked his cheek before she kissed his forehead.

"I'm going to go call Billy, I'll make a tea for you to drink before you leave for school. You should be well enough to still go." He nodded, glad to be off the hook. Gran gave him a hard look, "But if you start to feel any different Jacob, you go home." She added sternly. "You shouldn't be around people if you start feeling any worse. Do you understand."

"Sure thing."

"Good."

Jacob got up and followed my grandma out of the room, he stuck his tongue out at me as he passed me. I rolled my eyes and recuperated the gesture. Once he was gone I closed the door and began looking for something to wear. When living in La Push you ultimately have to give up any and all seasonal clothing options. You basically just always have to dress warm and bring an umbrella.

Yes. Very exciting. I know.

I went up to my dresser and grabbed a pair of medium wash skinny jeans and threw on a long sleeved cream v-neck. It hugged all of my curves (small as they were) and clung go me like a second skin. I found a dark grey cardigan and wore it over top. I put on a pair of light Vans and looked at myself in my full body mirror.

My chestnut hair was laid in thick natural waves that ended just below my breast, my green eyes seemed a little dull, probably due to the lack of a full nights sleep. I blame homework and my unexpected late night visitor. But in all honesty I really didn't care. I applied my usual mascara and some lip balm. Satisfied, I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and lightly apply some perfume. I went back into my room to get my backpack but I couldn't find it anywhere.

"I swore I left it on the foot of my bed last night…" I mumbled to myself.

Maybe Jacob knows.

"Jake!" I called as I walked toward the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs greeted me as I stepped through the doorway.

My mouth watered. God, I love bacon.

He was sitting in his usual seat, currently in the middle of eating what looked like four pieces of bacon at once. Or maybe it was five? Either way he was shoving food in his mouth, as usual, and raised one of his eyebrows at me.

"What."

"Do you know where my backpack is?" I grabbed the plate Gran set out for me and began eating, "It's not in my room."

He nodded and started shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Nice, Jacob. Nice. Love the table manners. Really.

"By da door." He said around his food, "I moved it."

I just nodded and proceeded to eat my breakfast. Throughout the morning Jacob seemed fine. He never looked like he was in pain or that his fever was bothering him at all. Which really calmed my nerves down a lot. Usually when he was sick he moved a little slower than usual and his smiles became less genuine and a little more strained. He still helped my grandma with the dishes afterwords whilst I cleaned the rest of the kitchen. While I was busy Gran made me my morning coffee and as usual, Jacob teased me for needing caffein to function.

On our way out the door Gran stopped us, "Jacob," she paused until she was sure she had his attention, "remember what I said. If you feel any different make sure you go home. I called your father so he already knows. Understood?"

"Whatever you say, Gran."

She smiled and I couldn't help but notice that it didn't reach her eyes, "Have a good day at school you two."

My face scrunched up and I muttered, "Is that even possible," under my breath. My best friend heard me and stifled a laugh as he thanked my grandma.

* * *

"Alright class! We're playing badminton today! Partner up and pick a court."

I glanced over at Olivia only to find her already looking at me. That universal telepathic 'Will you be my partner? Yes? Okay cool', thing passed between us. Which really worked in my benefit. Hand-Eye-Coordination and I have never really even known each other. If someone stupidly decided to throw a ball at me, I'm like 95% sure I will miss it. And if for some odd reason I actually throw something, it will go in the complete opposite direction that I intended. Every time. It's embarrassing and it makes my life in gym class hell. So having Olivia, who isn't absolutely hopeless, as my partner in gym is great. At least she understands.

Once Mr. O'Malley finished his little run down on how to play —like none of us have never played badminton before— we got together and picked out our rackets and birdies from the bins.

I started to walk towards an open court, swinging my racket lightly at my side. "So I just want to apologize ahead of time for my complete and utter lack of skill." I said, drawing out the last word.

Olivia was holding her racket awkwardly under her chin as she tied her long brown hair into a ponytail. "Yeah, you're helpless. I know." Once she was done she gripped the end of the handle and swung her racket around a few times. "But it's completely understandable, Alex. Not everyone can be as amazing as I am." I dodged her racket as one of her swings came a little too close for comfort.

"Yeah… Amazing. Your skill astounds us all."

Once we got to the court we played against two girls, as expected I always had a hard time getting the birdie over the net. It wasn't for lack of trying thats for sure, every time it would come at me I would make a valiant effort, only to be rewarded with the sound of my racket swinging through the air and the birdie hitting the ground. The only thing I actually seemed to be good at in gym was making an ass out of myself. But hey, that's nothing new.

They were beating us by a landslide, but Olivia didn't care, she was more focused on making plans for the weekend.

"I've been trying to make plans with everyone to go to Port Angeles on Saturday, but Quil said he wanted to study for some test or something, Luke said he had a date with Amber." My eyebrows rose and instead of replying I focused on serving. Once I finally managed to get it over she continued, "Which is surprising, I thought for sure he'd be stuck with his hand for the rest of his life." I smirked and let out a laugh at her last comment.

"I'm pretty sure one date doesn't mean he'll be done doing that."

She smiled, "That's true. Anyway, you can come right?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, I don't work tomorrow."

"Great!", she squeaked, "I'll text Jacob and ask him. Hopefully he's not planning on being Bella's shadow tomorrow, we haven't hung out as a group in forever."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, if forever is a week. We all watched movies at Jacob's last Thursday." We had all crammed into his living room, gorged ourselves on popcorn and watched the Avengers.

She scoffed at me, "Yeah, okay. But you know what I mean. We haven't gone out in awhile. We need some excitement. We haven't done anything fun, or seen the world." She added with a dramatic flourish of her racket.

I raised a brow at her, "Okay one, you want to go to Port Angeles, that doesn't count as seeing the world either. And two, I find watching movies fun and, by the way, I'm greatly offended that you didn't enjoy watching the Avengers."

A wicked grin spread across her face, "Oh but honey, I did. Did you not see Chris Hemsworth or Evans?! How can a girl _not_ enjoy that." She said as she winked at me.

I laughed, "Well no wonder Embry was sulking the entire movie! You were probably drooling every time they were on screen!"

"I don't drool!"

"Oh puh-lease, theres practically a puddle on the floor every time you see someone attractive."

She opened her mouth to most likely say something witty when a loud baritone voice sounded from behind us.

"Girls!" Mr. O'Malley boomed.

We both jumped and spun around, probably looking like guilty children.

"Mr. O'Malley!" Olivia greeted.

He merely sent her a stern look, "Why aren't you two even trying to look like you care about my class."

"To be honest this is me trying... " I murmured sheepishly.

He looked over at the score board, "You guys are losing 3-18."

"Yeah," Olivia shrugged, "thats what happens when you're basically playing by yourself."

"I suck." I supplied.

He shook his head, grunted a "Try harder," and left us alone.

Once he was far enough away Liv and I looked at each other and in a mocking tone said, "Try harder." and broke out into a laughing fit.

Once Gym was finally over we began getting dressed in the locker room.

"Hey Liv, have you managed to get ahold of Embry yet?"

Oddly enough Embry had basically vanished after the whole incident with Justin. He wasn't answering any of our calls or texts and he hasn't been to school in the last two days. Which is really unlike him, he's the type of person to text back almost instantly, his friendly outgoing personality wouldn't let him do anything less.

Her face scrunched up a bit, "No actually I haven't. He hasn't answered any of the texts I've been sending him. And I've been sending him a lot, you know, trying to thank him and all. But he's been avoiding me like the black plague." She shrugged like she didn't care, but I could see the hurt that flashed in her eyes from being ignored by him.

I took her hand and squeezed it, offering silent support. As we walked down the hall to our lockers I turned to her and asked her a question that I hoped would cheer her up.

"Hey do you wanna come over later and help me with my hair and makeup. Actually maybe an outfit too, I really don't know what to wear." I trailed off.

Olivia's head tilted in confusion, "Hair and makeup? For what?"

"I may or may not have a date tonight..."

"YOU HAVE A WHAT?"

"Shhh!" I pulled her closer to me, "can you possibly _not_ act like this is such a shock."

She ignored me, "Oh my god. _Oh my god_." She slapped my arm, "With who?! Why in the hell didn't you tell me sooner!?"

I pushed her out of arms reach and rubbed my arm a little, "Can you quit already?! God. Its with Cyrus Moyes, were just going to the movies." I was starting to regret telling her now.

She squealed at an unnaturally high pitch and started jumping, "I'M SO EXCITED."

"You're not even going." Seriously questioning her sanity right now.

"Oh I know, but I'm gonna make sure you look perfect!"

I smiled at her, "Thanks, come to my house at like 5?"

"I'll be there!"

And she was, there was a knock on the door right at 5 signaling her arrival.

"I got it Gran!" I yelled, "It's just Olivia."

I walked to the front door and opened it to reveal the one person more excited about this date then I was. She was carrying copious bags of beauty products, curling irons, straighteners, clothes and shoes. She squealed again when she saw me and pushed herself into the house.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into..."

* * *

 **Review please!**

 **Next chapter is the date which features a confused and jealous Jacob.**


End file.
